School for Dummies
by FemaleRobbery
Summary: Ste enrolls into community college and struggles to adjust to school life and deal with his jealous boyfriend Brendan.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys hey! So I just wanted to say this is my first attempt at writing a fic, it's actually my first attempt at even writing a story in general. I'm awful at writing but had this plot in my mind and just had to. I adore this couple, especially Brendan. I hope this isn't bad please be kind, please with a cherry on top. Also the ummm small part about them doing "you know what" is the best I could do soooo yeah anyway here goes.**

**Ps ignore the spelling mistakes and grammer crap I was never good with all that comma apostrophe junk, who needs them right?**

* * *

"Bren, wake up. Come on Brendan you promised."

"Hmmmm."

"Brendan! Get. Up. I have to be at the community college at 8 and you said you would come with me remember and I quote, "To offer moral support", so lets go. Please I don't want to be late to meet the advisor."

"Ok, ok Steven I don't understand what's the big deal, it's not like they will refuse to take your money. Give me 20 minutes and we'll go."

Hiya guys Ste here, your probably wondering what's going on right? Well guess what? I decided to take a class at the community college. I know I know you're asking yourself why, well I figured I would just take a class in business and brush up on things so that I could run the deli better. Doug's been bugging me about it for weeks so to shut him up I finally enrolled. And now you are thinking what does Brendan think right? Why do people assume I need his permission, cause I don't. But just to relieve your minds he said it was a waste but after a discussion (ok an argument more like) he said fine. So yeah where was I.

* * *

"Oh god Brendan, how many years have you lived here and you still managed to go the wrong way. Are you purposely doing this."

"Yes Steven I purposely went out of the way for 10 minutes, almost crashed into a pole, slammed into a pedestrian, and got arrested, all because I didn't want to take you to class. Grow up."

Yeah so you can imagine that car ride full of awkwardness and arguments, sounds like a normal day for us. Can I tell you a secret? This man infuriates me. Sometimes I just want to scream at him for no reason. He does things purposely to annoy me, I know he does. But then there's those moments when we are around each other in silence and I couldn't be happier. I know it sounds weird but it's not, in fact I find it soothing. Whenever we are around each other all I feel is absolute love. I love this man. I love his smile, his eyes, his laugh, his stubbornness, his aggressiveness; I just love him with everything I got.

Actually you know when I was trying to wake him up and he finally did, we got into an argument! He kept saying I was making a bigger deal about this than necessary and I ended up waking out of the flat and sat on the porch. Yes childish but guess who came out a couple minutes later and apologized? It certainly wasn't me. He was saying something but all I could look at was him. Bloody hell he was wearing a black short sleeved buttoned up shirt with dark jeans and his usual shoes, also can I add he decided to wear aviator glasses. Let's just say it took everything I had in order to not drag him back inside and have a little fun. Too much information there, let's move on.

So we finally managed to make it on time, thanks to Brendan and his speeding. I signed in and took my seat to wait. Of course Brendan being the weirdo he is couldn't stand still. He kept moving his knee up and down and chewing his gum like an animal, but god he still looks hot. Focus Ste, focus.

"Just kill me now. How long can it possibly take, and question how did you manage to make me agree to come with you."

"It's called working my charm, or fluttering my eyelashes. Works every time."

"Whatever. Says 30 minutes before you get called up, come walk around with me."

"Aww does Brendan need a buddy to walk with."

"Cute. But no, I feel awkward walking around a bunch of 20 year olds. So yeah or no?"

"Fine, but only for a minute, don't want to miss my spot."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

* * *

We somehow ended up in another building, word of advice don't ever follow Brendan. So yeah to say the least we were lost. Could be worst I guess. I was enjoying myself to tell you the truth, I always did enjoy spending time with Brendan. So I keep following him till he suddenly stops and I end up bumping right into him.

"Watch where you're going Steven. I think it's this way I remember that poster."

"Umm Bren that poster is everywhere. We just past the same one a minute ago."

"Oh. I still think it's this way. Besides I need to take a piss and the restrooms are over there."

I thought it would look a tad bit weird if I followed him in there but after a while of waiting for him outside I decided to go in. And there he was just leaning against the wall, with his smile that I know so well. This is going to be interesting.

"Took you long enough. Got quite lucky that no one came in while I stood here like an idiot waiting for you."

"I'm not a mind reader Bren. You could have said come in. Wait, why are you waiting for me?"

"Well I'm bored and thought maybe we could have a little fun while we wait."

And there you have it ladies and gentleman. Brendan comes towards me and pushes me into the stall. My back ends up against the stall door. Hmm never knew how small college stalls were. Great.

"Actually Steven, switch places. I cant do anything over here."

"Oh yeah this right here, romantic."

"Shut up and move."

Take two. Brendan now moves over and his back is against the stall door while I awkwardly try to stand to the side of the toilet.

"Got to tell you I did not think this through."

"When do you ever? Can we just you know. I been dying for it since you walked out of the flat"

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"It's the shades."

Brendan drops to his knees and grabs his hips and brings him close. He starts to unbuckle his trousers and lowers them to his knees. His cock is standing straight up, rock hard. Brendan fists it and holds its base and traces his finger over its tip. He slides his finger all over the head, the shaft, spreading the precum all over his cock. He places his tongue right on the tip and flicks it over and over again. He massages Stes cock and balls then puts both his hands on it and begins a slow stroking motion. Stroking from the head to the base. Moves his tongue onto his cock and runs it down the shaft licking any of the pre cum along the way. He goes back to the tip and kisses it gently, then bites down on it. He places his mouth on his cock and looks up at Steven and starts to suck him down. Slowly at first, and then hard and fast. He puts his whole cock down his mouth and deep throats him making a growl when he has him all. Brendan applies gentle bites as he goes back down and then starts sucking again, harder now. "Come for me Steven, I need you to come." And he does. His semen comes shooting out of his cock right into Brendan's mouth, and he swallows every last bit of him.

"Bloody hell Brendan."

"Your welcome."

"For what?"

"Distracted you didn't I. Now you can stop being such a whinny woman."

"I'll let that slid because you just gave me one hell of a blow job. Ahhhh Brendan for fucks sake look at the damn time."

"What? Oh right right your meeting with the advisor person. Fine come on. I'll ask someone which way it is."

So yeah I was going to be late but after that I didn't mind really. As we were stepping out of the restroom I gave Brendan a quick kiss and whispered to him "if there's another restroom along the way, it'll be your turn." And I quickly walked out of there leaving Brendan to stare at me like he was ready for round 2.

* * *

**Ahhhh how was it? Please rate and review. Thanks for reading =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: *Waves* Hi Hi! First let me just say thank you so much for the people that read this little fic and reviewed and followed. I literally wasn't even expecting 1 review so thanks again!(to my 5 reviewers it meant a lot to me :) ). So I decided to go ahead and continue this...I wanted to add that I'm still trying to figure out which style of writing I can do better. The first chapter was Ste speaking to y'all but for this one it's gonna be different, I hope y'all don't mind. Ok enough stalling here goes take number 2, I hope it's ok :)**

**Wait! I'm writing this on my phone so apologizes if there are massive spelling mistakes. Ok ok now lets start :)**

* * *

College students going in and out of classrooms discussion modern art, the meaning in Edgar Allan Poe's "A dream within a dream", the differences between experimental physics and theoretical physics, makes Ste wonder what the hell he was thinking of when he decided to enroll.

He was never really book smart growing up, but always had it in the back of his head that it wasn't his fault. He would try, god knows he would try, but for some unbeknownst reason Ste couldn't quite grasp all the information. It was only later on in his life when he was told he had dyslexia and finally realized why he never was good at school. Of course if he had had the help growing up, the support, he could have learned to learn even with dyslexia, but come on really who was going to help him? Pauline? Terry? Fucking get out of here. So he dropped out of high school and resigned that his life would be a hard one and would involve getting his hands dirty, but he was never one to give up. He may not have finished school but if you say that kid didn't develop into one intelligent man than you are lying to yourself. Of course he did end up getting his GED...with a little help from someone. Wink wink.

So here he is, present day, in Hollyoaks community college ready to give it another go. Brendan came with him for support but in reality he really just came to be with him. Their relationship is what some people would call strange. Unless you are them you will never understand how they work. Their love is beyond words, it's beyond life. They are the only two in the world to be quite honest, well at least in their eyes. So yes Brendan came to give support but he just truly enjoys being around Ste, every second of the day. Not to mention he got a little twitchy thinking of his boy being around a bunch of men his age, so that may have played just a bit into him tagging along.

After going around in circles and Brendan nearly scaring a freshmen half to death, they found their way back to their original destination. The advisors building.

"Bloody hell Brendan I will never agree to walk with you again."

"How was I supposed to know that we would end up in a building half across the damn street. Besides look right on time." And there he is with that cocky smile of his knowing that Ste can't possibly be mad at him.

"You infuriate me." With a slight smile spreading all the way to his eyes.

"You love me for it." Just the thought of it makes Brendan's heart beat faster knowing its true. Ste loves him, even when he is a right dick.

"You keep thinking that, smart ass." As they both share a small laugh and take a seat. A couple minutes go past as they wait for the staff to call Ste in.

"Ste Hay you can go on in. Mr. Ludwig will be in the second room to the right."

"Ta." Ste stops and looks over at Brendan half expecting him to already be walking with him, but he's not. He's lost in his own little world staring off like he is in another time. "Bren? You ok?" The hearing of his name brings him back with him and he looks at Ste with almost a lost expression. Ste can't quite figure out why tho. Just a minute ago they were laughing. Weird.

"Yep I'm fine. You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah why would I want you sitting here by yourself. Come on. I need you to help me out in case I gotta read paperwork or something." And with that Brendan stands up and follows while whispering to Ste "I really wish you would stop doubting yourself. You are much more than you think you are." It makes Ste elated to hear him say that to him, but following the joy of it he sorta feels uneasy about how he said it.

* * *

What lies in front of them is a pristine office. Very bright lights and jazz music in the background. Leather seats in front of them and a dark cherry oak desk. The window is massive, it's basically the whole wall. Looking through it you can see how beautiful it is outside. Birds chirping, leaves cascading down, the wind easily breezing. You know what they always say, the calm before the storm. Funny huh.

And then there's Mr Ludwig. He's an interesting bloke to say the least. He has flaming red hair, coke bottle glasses, freckles here and there. He's wearing this obnoxious green suit jacket and an even worst brown shirt. What kind of a jackass wears a green suit jacket? A villian from one of those Batman movies, Brendan thinks. To finish off the runway look he has black trousers with pleats and gray lines running down them. Model material here. This guy looks like a right idiot thinks Ste but he casually smiles and takes a seat, followed right behind by Brendan.

"Steven it's a pleasure to welcome you to our college, very nice to meet you and..." He indicates toward Brendan who has just given him the death glare.

"Brendan. He goes by Ste by the way, just so you know." If looks could kill, Mr. Ludwig would have already been dead 10 times.

"My mistake. Nice to meet you Ste...and Brendan. I see you are enrolling into our business management course. There is about 10 classes in that course and since it's your first time here I would recommend taking maybe 1 or 2 classes just to see how you like it, and to also adjust to school life while dealing with work and family. Of course your more than welcome to take more classes, it's up to you but I always find that first time college student get to stressed and end up leaving, and I wouldn't want that for you. Seeing your GED scores shows me you have potential and I would not like to see you leave here disappointed." Get the fuck out of here is all that is going through Brendan's mind. If this wasn't a blatant show of affection towards Ste he didn't know what was. Maybe he was over reacting or maybe he just hated him. Either way he gave out a huge sigh and started chewing his gum obnoxiously. Mr. Ludwig just stared at him with this sort of conceded expression. Yep he just hated him, that was it. Ste got distracted, clearly sensing the small unmistakable sign of Brendan getting jealous. What else is new.

"Ummm right yeah. Wait what?"

"He was telling you about the course Steven." Brendan made sure to emphasize Steven. Makes it clear that you're not allowed to call him that, but he sure as hell is. "Said about taking a couple classes to get you started."

"Oh sorry. Sounds good right Bren?" Some may say its Ste looking for approval but honestly Ste and Brendan are so connected that they are basically one person. They seek eachothers opinion, they strive to make eachother laugh, they will move mountains if it meant seeing the other smile. So yes Ste asks Brendan because to him that's the only person that will ever matter to him.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's fine. Take 2 classes. We done?" Clearly agitated but not wanting to ruin this for him. But something in him has gone off and he is shouting in his head. Jealousy? Check. Anger? Check. Uneasiness? Check. Pain? Check. Wanting to jump over this desk and throw Mr. Leprechaun out of the window? Check and check. He barely registers Steven and discussing the classes he will enroll in today. As he stares out the window it suddenly becomes clear. Images of his school life come back. Not so much college or high school, but middle school and earlier. His mind goes back to one particular day...

* * *

**Brendan: Age 12**

**Location: Principals office**

**Reason: Stole a kids lunch money**

It had been an ordinary day for most, but for Brendan it wasn't all kittens and puppies. It wasn't sunny and bright. It wasn't laughs and joy. It was shadows and darkness. Bitterness and resentfulness. Hatred and pain. Cold and loneliness. Unloved and scared.

He stole a kids lunch money and punched him right on the ribs,followed by spitting in the kids face as he cried. "Tears are for girls. You're not a girl are you? Huh? Get up."

With that he was sent into the principals office where he was scolded at and told his behavior was out of line. They let him know his dad was coming to pick him up. And just a couple minutes later there he was. His dad. With this look of disappointment, and anger. He spoke to the principal and Brendan could barely hear what they were saying, he was lost in his own thoughts. One thing he did hear was his father saying "It won't happen again, I will _**talk**_ to him, and make him understand." At that moment Brendan knew. He knew. He knew. He knew.

He knew he was a bad boy.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Welcome aboard Ste. We got you all entered into the computer here so you will be ready to start Monday, it gives you about a week to get your books and whatever else you might need. Here's the course syllabus for your two classes. Just take that to the bookstore and they will help you get everything you need. Again it was a pleasure. Also I will be your advisor for the time you are here so do not hesitate to see me if you need any help."

"Thanks. I'll stop by if I have any questions. Nice meeting you. Bren? Bren? Brendan?."

"Sorry what."

"I'm done. Are you ok?" There is something wrong. Just his eyes look lost and like he morphed into another time and can't break through. He sees pleading eyes but he can't save him. No one can.

"Oh. Sorry. Must have tuned out." Brendan just looks over Mr. Ludwig at who is now extending his hand out for a handshake. Needless to say, Brendan left him hanging.

As they walk out Ste knows he should be excited but he can't bare seeing Brendan like this. He can't figure it out and he knows it's something but for now he decides that he will just ramble on till he cracks and gets that rare Brendan smile. He adores that smile. He would give up everything to be able to see that smile.

"So...what was up with Mr. Dumbass?" Easy as that. Brendan stares at him and gives him that warm smile and a light laugh.

"They must have been drunk or high to have hired him. What a right jackass. I about threw that damn frame he had on his desk into his face 'Once you dream upon a star you become one' really? That's the stupidest thing I heard."

"Brendan. It's inspirational innt. Kinda like...no your right it's bloody stupid. Thank you for coming."

"It was my pleasure. Now where did I park?"

"Fucking kidding me!"

* * *

**Went a little different there I hope y'all enjoyed tho. Tried to add some funny bits in there. Anyway please read and review. Thanks =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I'm supposed to be doing school work but instead decided to write another chapter...shows where my priorities lie doesn't it? Again to everyone that reviewed/fav/followed thank you sooo much! Now in the words of Brendan Motherfcuking Brady...Continue.**

* * *

_Friday 1:33 PM_

"This is just like you Steven to wait last minute to get things done. Not to mention you made me take time off from the club to come with you. This better not take long because I really do need to get back to set up for the night. Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

No, no he wasn't. When Ste signed up for his 2 classes he had about 5 days to get his books and supplies. Including Wednesday when both of them had a day off from work. They did use that time wisely tho...

* * *

_Wednesday 2:57 PM_

"I don't get this show. So the grandma slept with her daughters husband?"

"Yeah Bren. This is the Jerry Springer show and this one isn't even one of the weirdest ones actually. Now shut up will ya I'm missing it."

"I should shut you up." Said Brendan very quietly hoping Ste didn't actually hear him. He was wrong tho. Like usual.

"What was that Brady."

"Since when do you use my last name Hay."

"I dare you to shut me up."

They both looked at eachother and their eyes had pure lust in them. Ste gave Brendan a little shy smile while his cheeks started to turn a slight red. Brendan started to move across the couch and push Ste onto his back. He grabbed Stes hands forcefully and placed them above his head and moved his legs to cradle his hips. Slowly he started planting wet kisses all over his neck and moved up to bite his lips. "You want me to shut you up?" All Ste could do was nod. "What else do you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me. Please." It all came out in a raspy tone.

"Really? I don't think you deserve it. You been very naughty haven't you. You talked back to me. And Steven I don't like when people talk back to me."

"I'm sorry. Please just. I'm begging."

He made his way back to his neck and bite him, hard. With their cocks aligned he started to grind onto Ste. They both kept rubbing on eachother feeling the friction between them. Stevens hands were released so that Brendan could place his hands on the couch for support. He kept grinding on him over and over and over. They could see how aroused they were with the erections they both were sporting. Suddenly, Brendan stopped and went to undo Ste jeans. In one motion he pulled his jeans and boxers down. "I want to watch you play with yourself."

"Bren no please just stick it in me." His eyes were full blown dilated. Asking. Pleading. Begging.

It didn't work. Ste grabbed his cock and started moving his hand up and down his shaft while Brendan layed back on the couch staring straight at him. Stes head went back as he started moving faster and faster. His lips were parted as he bite them every so often. He ran his thumb over the slit of his dick and moaned. "Ah Brendan. Your so fucking hot. I want your mouth on my cock so badly." Up and down he kept going. He placed one finger near his entrance and started circling it and looked Brendan right in the eyes. With one nod to go on he inserted his finger straight in as his hips jerked up in pure pleasure. Then he inserted another finger and started fucking himself repeating Brendan's name over and over. He could feel it he was close. "I'm gonna come, oh god! Fuck! Brendan!" Brendan moved to be on top on him and opened his mouth near his cock. "Let go." And with that Ste let go and Brendan caught every last bit of him and swallowed. "Bedroom. Now."

* * *

_Friday 1:33 PM_

"Yes."

"No you're not."

"Whatever. Look this wont take long I just need to get 2 books and that's it. Shouldn't even take that long. 30 minutes tops."

Liar.

It in fact did not take 30 minutes, they were there for a grand total of 1 hour in a half. Brendan couldn't even believe they spent that much time getting books. One minute they were ready to go and then the next minute they ended up separated. The bookstore itself wasn't huge or anything but it did have 2 levels, apparently Brendan got inpatient and decided to explore. He ended up on the 2nd level while Ste was still downstairs. As he waited for Ste to finish he assumed he would come up and get him so he placed his arms on the railings and rested his head on them. I just hate students is what he was thinking the whole time staring down at the bottom floor. As he closed his eyes for a second he realized someone had joined him at his side. He opened his eyes slightly and chances a glance to see who it was. Of course just my damn luck he thought.

"Brendan was it?" It was Ludwig. Just terrific.

"Yeah." He said with a loud sigh hoping he would get the point. He didnt.

"Nice to see you here."

Yep he still didnt like him and now he had to find a way to excuse himself before he ended up throwing him over the railing. Steven wouldn't appreciate that he thought.

"Wish I could say the same. I was actually just about to head out." Steven was looking around like he was trying to find him in the midst of all the people. He really was adorable. All lost and confused and his nose scrunching up. Not paying attention to anyone and only looking for one person. That's when he noticed jackass over here staring at the same person.

"So Ste ready for classes on Monday."

"Yep. I'm gonna go head on down there. Think he's looking for me. Erm I guess see you around Ludfig."

"It's Ludwig but you can call me Luke. Tell Ste I said hello and I'm be looking for him on Monday."

"Alright." He said as he made his way past him and silently said to himself that he wished he would have thrown him over. Why does he have to be so nice to people Brendan thought to himself. Clearly Brendan's definition of nice differs a bit.

"There you are. Got lost somehow. Was looking for you for a good minute. Some random girl tried hitting on me and I did some awkward move to get away from her, ended up knocking a row of books down. It was some sort of dominoes effect."

Brendan just smiled at him. They could never be another Steven. Not in this lifetime and not in another lifetime. He was perfect. And his clumsiness was a plus in Brendan's eyes.

"Your an idiot. How cute was the girl?"

"Ugh Brendan not now I made a right fool of myself lets just go."

They ended up heading to the register and paying. Who knew books were so damn expensive. They were walking towards the exit and Steven asked him where was he at anyway. Brendan just said he thought there was a place to sit upstairs and didnt say anything about bumping into Luke. As they walked out he stared up and of course guess who was looking straight back at him.

* * *

_Friday 4:02 PM_

"Alright well I'm gonna head back to the club and get everything ready. Some bachelorette party is happening their tonight, so I promised Chez I would help her out. What you plan on doing."

"Hmm nothing I guess just watch tv make some dinner and maybe look through this syllabus and prepare a bit. What time do you think you'll be back home?"

"I don't know. I only said a couple of hours but that woman always talks me into more. But no later than 12ish I suppose. Anyway make yourself something to eat and I'll see you later ok." He gave him a peck on the lips and headed out.

* * *

_Saturday 12:16 AM_

He got talked into staying later. These women were something else. Drink after drink after drink. It's like it was water to them. They were dancing and pulling the staff into the dance floor, spilling drinks all over the floor, it was chaos. At one point one of the bridesmaids came over to Brendan and very subtly asked "wanna head over to the restrooms?" To which Brendan looked at her and replied "no thanks don't really need to take a piss." And walked away. Hours into this party and all Brendan had to show for it was broken glass, a suit with vodka all over it, and countless come on lines from Liza the bridesmaid. It was to much so he headed into his office for a break. He took out his phone and found the name he was looking for.

_To:Steven_

Sorry. Chez got me. Again. Won't be home till 2 or 3. BB

12:33 AM

_From: Steven_

Fine. Whatever.

12:37 AM

_To: Steven_

Look I said sorry. Besides if I didn't take time off earlier when I went with you I probably could have gone home early. BB

12:38 AM

_From: Steven_

Don't blame this on me. It's fine honestly. Whenever you do get home your dinner is in the microwave. Just re heat.

12:44 AM

_To: Steven_

Thanks. I am sorry tho. I'll make it up to you promise. I got to get back out there before I get yelled at. BB

12:44 AM

_From: Steven_

Ok I'll talk to you in the morning. Actually wake me up when you get home please. LY.

X

12:45 AM

_To: Steven_

I will. LY. BB x

12:46 AM

It's sad to say that during that whole time all Brendan was doing was looking at his phone waiting for Steven to respond back. He put his head down on the desk and then got himself up and walked out of the office. Oh bloody hell there's Liza. "Oi, get off the bar Liza Minnelli!" Ugh he thinks to himself just kill me now.

* * *

**I don't have the slightest clue where I am going with this fic. I kinda just go without thinking ahead. Next chapter will be Ste finally at school and I really don't want this to be a long fic so I'm gonna see how to wrap it up quicker. Let me know if y'all still like it. I know the last chapter was different than this but I like going more into the humor. I hope this one wasn't that bad I didn't really like it but oh we'll. hope y'all enjoyed. Rate and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: How sad I had to re-read my own fic to remember where I even left off and I just wrote it yesterday, the worst short term memory I tell ya. I keep saying this but thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me. Read and review. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Finally after days of NOT preparing, the day had arrived. It was Monday morning and classes were starting at the community college. Stevens schedule was easy enough; Monday and Wednesday from 11 AM to 3 PM, Tuesday and Thursday was 3 PM to 7 PM. Odd schedule to say the least but even Steven couldn't get the times mixed up. He got up pretty early from all the nerves building up inside him. Honestly he wasn't even able to get a good nights sleep thinking about how the day might turn out. Just thoughts of him saying something stupid or not being able to keep up or understand kept running through his mind. In the end he did end up getting a couple hours of sleep and now it was time to get going.

"Bren I'm gonna get going. Got class at 11 and it's going to take me a little longer to get there by foot." Of course he basically said this to a man who was half asleep. Brendan didn't get home till 4 in the morning so he was in no mood to get up anytime soon.

"Hmm. What? Yeah you can take that." So apparently Brendan wasn't all there. He tried opening his eyes a little to look at Steven only to see him giving him a confused stare.

"What are you talking about Brendan?"

"Huh? Sorry still kinda asleep. You leaving already? Do you have everything? Make sure to eat something isn't it a couple hours long."

"What are you my mom? Yes I'm leaving now I woke up late not to mention you had me basically trapped so I couldn't really get up. Don't have time to eat but I'll get something from the machines."

"Alright. Going back to sleep. See ya." And with that Brendan brought the covers back over him and plopped his head onto the pillow. Ste just stared at him dumbfounded, not even a have a good day or you'll be fine. Or hell what about a damn kiss. Ugh he wanted this day over already and it hasn't even started yet. He looked at him one more time and sighed as he left his flat.

* * *

Ste made it to campus with about 15 minutes before his class so he ended up taking a seat and relaxing for the first time that morning. He got up and made his way to the room making sure he didn't get lost along the way. As he was making his way down the hall he bumped into someone.

"Sorry mate. Wasn't paying attention. Me." He said as he looked up and saw a huge smile on Ludwigs face. "Oh hey. Sorry about that again. I didn't know advisors roam the halls."

"Hello Ste. Nice to see you again. I usually don't to tell you the truth. I stay to my office since theirs a lot of work but I had a reason to walk around today." As Ste watched him finish that sentence he saw some weird look he just gave him. Creepy.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna be late. So I'll see you around."

"I'm sure you will Ste. Have a good day in class." Ludwig shouted at him as Ste was almost down the hall.

* * *

He made it right on the dot and took his seat. The professors name was and she was ok for the most part. They went over the objectives to the course and what she expected of her students. She said other things but by that point Ste had already tuned out. They were made to stand up and introduce themselves, say a little about their life.

"Hiya the names Steven but everyone calls me Ste. I have 2 children, Leah and Lucas. I'm 23 and own a deli with a friend. Erm yeah that's it. Thanks." Ugh he thought to himself why did I thank them.

After 2 hours of hell, at least in Stevens mind, the professor let them out for their 30 minute break. As Steven made his way out the room his phone vibrated.

_From:Brendan_

Where are you? BB

1:01 PM

Idiot

_To:Brendan_

Umm class. Remember? You were there when I signed up.

1:02 PM

_From: Brendan_

I know that smart ass. I meant where in the building are you? BB

1:02 PM

_To:Brendan_

I'm in the student lounge. Why?

1:04 PM

_From: Brendan_

Ok give me a sec. BB

1:05 PM

Ste was about to text him back asking what he was on about when suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around his waist.

"Get off me!" As he turned to face this pervert he realized it was Brendan. Oops.

"Calm down. Make me look like a right stalker or something. I just came to see you really quick." That in itself made Stes heart just melt. Well that and how fucking hot Brendan was looking. He seemed to have gotten sleep because he looked well rested.

"Sorry Bren wasn't expecting you and my day has been nothing but crap." It wasn't so bad but being back in a class made Ste realize why he hated it so much.

"Sorry." Man of words Brendan is.

"It's fine I guess. What are you actually doing here Brendan?"

"Jesus Steven you can't even believe that I just came by to see you. Why does it have to be that I have an ulterior motive." Brendan looks at him and rubs his forehead with his hand and then puts a bag on the table. "Got you some food seeing as you didn't eat before you came." And Stes day just got better.

"Aww look at you. Did Brendunnn bring Stevunnnn his lunch box."

"Just shut up and eat."

Brendan stayed seated while Steven ate his lunch. They didnt say much just a couple glances at eachother. Break was just about over but Ste realized he wanted to go spend the day with Brendan but he knew he had 2 hours left.

"Bren why don't you pretend you're a student and just come to class with me. I hate it."

"Really Steven? No. I would end up distracting you more and then end up in a fight with a student. It would be a mess." Although it might be fun he thought. Hmmm he might have to look into that.

"Go back to class I'm gonna head over to the club see what I can do to keep me busy. I'll see you at home later on yeah?"

"Yeah ok. I'll probably have homework to do. Ugh I mean come on homework! But ok I'm gonna go before they close the door on me. See you later." They both get up from the table and Brendan gives him a small kiss on the lips and winks as he walks away.

When Ste gets back to class his mouth nearly hits the floor. It's every students dream come true. POP QUIZ! Just fucking terrific.

They do get the remainder of the class to do it but that's not enough time. For one Ste was reading slow but the main reason was he wasn't paying attention. At all. Then a light bulb went off in his head. Bingo. Lets see if he still has it after all these years. He casually leans forward and pulls out his phone.

_To:Brendan_

Need some help.

1:47 PM

_From: Brendan_

With? BB

1:47 PM

_To: Brendan_

Pop quiz in class. Didnt pay attention. Shut up I know I know. Help? Xxxxxxxxx

1:48 PM

_From:Brendan_

Don't try to butter me up with kisses. You're asking me to help you cheat. That's wrong and immoral. You won't ever learn that way kid. BB

1:49 PM

_From :Brendan_

What's the question? BB

1:49 PM

Needless to say Ste aced that quiz

* * *

**I really did not like this chapter at all. I promise next one will be better...hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

After an excruciating 4 hours of pure and utter torture, as Ste would describe it, class was over. Thank god. As soon as the professor said "that's it for today" Ste was already up from his seat b-lining it to the door. Apparently a lot of classes got out at the same time because now the campus was packed. People were bumping into each other and throwing out obscenities. There was a group of students probably around the ages of 18 through 23 leaning on the wall chewing gum looking like they owned the place. 5 in total. 3 of them were blatantly creeping on a couple girls and making whistling sounds, but the other 2 were fairly quiet just kind of looking around at the surroundings and mumbling a few words to each other.

The hall was small enough so Ste had to wait for a couple people to pass before he could get through. Once it started to clear he made his way down the hall to the exit. It was all fine till he almost damn near tripped and had to do some move to catch himself. Oh great made a fool of himself again. He heard a couple people chuckle to him, so he just brushed himself off and shrugged his shoulders. "You should really watch where you are going blue eyes." Just leave me alone went through his mind. Ste didn't look up but responded back with "yeah well excuse me, if people weren't blocking the damn way maybe I would be able to get through the hall without almost killing myself. And it's Ste. Don't ever call me blue eyes." He was fuming and had no reason except he was sick of this place and at his idea that he could actually succeed at school. "Calm down mate. Didnt mean nothing by it. Sensitive arent you?" That did it. Ste looked up to see who this moron was. First thing he noticed was the guy had brown eyes and brown hair. His hair style was interesting, it was cut very short on both sides while the top and back were much longer. It was a Mohawk but it wasn't that bad looking. He was wearing a denim type shirt and gray jeans with white shoes. He seemed to be one those surfer boys, he assumed because he had a golden tan going on. "Look I don't have time for this ok. Just move.I got things to do." And with that Ste shoved past him and as he past he heard behind him "don't be rude next time we talk Ste. The names Kline, don't forget it!"

Forgotten.

* * *

He shuffled his feet all through that village. He was gonna go home and steal some of Brendans whiskey but saw the deli was a little packed so he ended up going inside to help Doug out. What seemed like a couple minutes turned out to be 3 hours. How did that happen. He was exhausted by 7 PM. "Ste just go home I'm fine now and no one usually comes in this time." Doug had said as he had his head on the counter.

"I will I will just let me rest I been up on me feet all day." So Ste went and sat on the couch by the window and decided he would relax for 30 minutes and make his way home. At that time the door opened and in walked Brendan.

"Hey. You look awful."

"Oh thank you Brendan for your amazing compliment. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Alrighty then we are not in the mood for jokes I see. That's fine. Why you laying on the couch, deli is empty head home."

"Look there's only about 2 hours left before we close and Doug has been here all day. I might as well just stay and help. Actually Doug you can go home if you want. I'm sure we won't get anymore customers for tonight and I really don't feel like getting up. It's just a waste really for both of us to be here."

A couple minutes went by as they argued on who should stay and go, while Brendan awkwardly made himself invisible in the corner. In the end Ste won so Doug left.

"Brendan I really don't think school is right for me. I lost concentration within the first few minutes. I didn't understand what she was talking about most of the time. She went over some business junk and I was so lost. And then I hated even being there with immature people. And look I got bloody hw on the first day!" Ok he was ranting. But he needed to let it go. Brendan came over and sat next to him and leaned his head back and rested it on the sofa.

"I get it, I do. But it's your first day. No one ever likes their first day. Not to mention its your first time back to school in years. What did you think it was gonna all come back to you in one day. Steven give it a week and you'll start to adjust to it. I may not say it to you enough but you're smarter than you give yourself credit for. I know you are. Look if you need help with anything you know I'm here. I just want the best for you, always have."

Ste looked at him with such love and it made Brendan uncomfortable.

"Ok stop looking at me Steven."

"And people think you're an asshole."

"Who thinks I'm an asshole? Give me their names."

"No I don't need you going to jail anytime soon." He made himself get up and started taking his book out with his assignment that he stuffed in there. He got on the floor and sat cross legged as he opened the book and got to work.

"Really Steven? There's a counter over there, use it."

"I'm actually comfortable here."

"You're a strange wee fella aren't ya Steven."

They sat in silence as all you could hear was Ste mumbling a couple words as he read the questions on the paper. A customer ended up walking in and Ste greeted them and started to get up but Brendan turned to him and smiled and said "I got this. Sit." And he got up from the sofa and asked what the lady what she was having. Luckily for both of them she just wanted a fruit smoothie. Even Brendan could manage that. At least he hoped he could.

"Steven, where are the raspberries? I got the strawberries but I can't find the other ones."

"Their at the top. Kind of towards the back."

"Boom got them."

So he got to work and mixed it up. As he did this Ste stared up to see Brendan just leaning against the wall as he waited for it to blend. The lady was just staring at the pictures on the wall and Brendan was looking down. Ste got lost in him. He was gorgeous. His dark black hair was spike perfectly there was not one hair out of place. His facial structure was on point. His cheekbones were perfect and his lips, that at that exact moment Brendan decided to bite, were so full and plump. His body was insane. Muscular but not so much were it looks abnormal. He was in a suit right now must have had something going on in the club because when he came to see Ste earlier he was dressed casual. He was wearing black slim fit trousers and a dark blue buttoned up shirt. His suit jacket was thrown over the sofa. Oh of course his black pointed shoes as well. Brendan looked up and slanted his head to the side as to say "how long have you been staring." So quickly Ste stared back down at the books and hoped he wasn't just caught staring like a stalker.

Brendan finished off the smoothie and handed it to the customer and collected the cash. "Have a good one." He said as she walked out.

"Look at me I could be an employee of the month at this place."

"Oh shut up Brendan you put fruits in the blender and hit blend. Not really something worth an award. Can you help me."

"Yeah what you need?" So Brendan ended up on the floor as well as he stretched his legs out in front of him and layed his head on a pillow on the floor.

"So I don't get this question. Actually I don't get this word."

"Hand it over." He looked at it and read it to himself and then explained to Ste what the word meant and what the question was asking. Ste stared at him like he was talking in another language.

"Just give me the paper I'll do it or we will be stuck here all night. But don't think I'm doing this again. I'm too old to be doing hw for class that I'm not even in."

Ste leaned in real fast and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Do you know how special you are Brendan."

"Stop, you don't need to say anything so that I can do your hw for you."

"I'm not. You told me I didn't know how smart I really was. So I'm telling you, you don't realize how special you are, to me."

"Stop getting soppy and go make me a sandwich. This damn hw will be the death of me."

Ste got up and made his way to the back to make him a jam sandwich and looked over to see Brendan concentrating on the book. He was perfect. And so amazing.

"Oh for fucks sake what kind of stupid questions are these. I'm not a rocket scientist."

"Bren is that even a career."

"Sandwich Steven. Sandwich."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hallo (See what I did there...anyone? Walker? No. Ok). Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/fav/followed y'all are awesome! Also want to give a shout out to PatriciaJessic who gave me a brilliant idea for this fic. Ok let's continue ...**

* * *

Steven closed up the deli and they made their way back to the flat. It was around 9 PM and the weather had gotten colder than it previously was. Steven had originally thought it wasn't going to be this cold when he left for class in the morning so he was just wearing a t shirt with no jacket, needless to say for him, he was freezing. He was walking pretty fast to get home, while Brendan casually walked behind with not a care in the world. Of course he had his suit jacket and also his leather jacket on top of that.

"Cold aren't ye?" Brendan looked over to see Steven wrapping his arms around himself trying to magically block the cold air hitting him.

"Just a bit yeah. It was hot in the morning I didn't think it would get cold so didn't bring me jacket." Just as Steven finished saying this his legs were up off the floor. At first he had no idea what was happening, it took him a moment to realize Brendan had ran up behind him and picked him up. Brendan threw him over his shoulders and had started running down the street. There were only a couple of people out around the time, but the ones that were out gave them an odd glance but said nothing. Brendan didn't care he just kept going while Steven kicked and kicked and did his donkey laugh all the way home.

* * *

They made it to the flat in record time and after being placed back on the ground, Steven let them in. Brendan immediately went and dropped to the sofa, he was exhausted.

"See you're too old to be carrying me around."

"No. I would have been fine if you weren't so..."

"If I wasn't so what Bren? Keep in mind that where you sleep tonight depends on what you're about to say."

"Err if you weren't so...if you hadn't been struggling the whole way. Yep."

"Good."

Steven made some food for them and they watched a TV for a bit then headed off to bed. Brendan had the day off tomorrow so he was in no rush and Stevens's class wasn't until 3 the next day so he didn't have to be up so early.

"I'm fucking beat, me"

"Really Steven? You don't have enough energy for you know." As Brendan looked over at him and started to crawl on top of him.

"Well I could be up for it." They both smiled at that and laughed knowing when that was last used.

"You were well up for it that time huh practically snogged my face off."

"YOU WANTED IT! You sneaky git. You planned the whole thing Bren. The money, the drinks, you tripped me! And then you made ME kiss you. God you were such a prick back then."

"It worked didn't it." Brendan leant in and placed a kiss on Stevens' lips. They both grabbed each other and what started as a slow kiss ended up being a rough passionate kiss. Steven was being forceful today so he ended pushing his tongue into Brendan's mouth and then flipped them around so that he was on top. Brendan broke off the kiss and looked him straight in the eyes.

"So what you want to take over today? Doesn't work that way Steven."

"Shut up. You can finish off ok."

Brendan didn't respond and they started kissing again. Steven slowly removed his shirt and started unbuttoning Brendan's shirt. He then started working on his trousers and easily popped the button and unzipped him. Brendan lifted himself off the bed a little so that Steven could take his trousers and boxers off him. Ste removed his own and laid back on top of him.

"Why do you have to be so fucking hot Mr. Brady. I just want this cock here inside me, every single day."

"Well believe me Steven my cock always wants to be inside you. Now get on with it."

"Very romantic Bren."

Steven shuffles up and starts grinding on top of Brendan making sure his entrance is near Brendan's dick at all times. They are both hard now as Steven keeps grinding on him. Brendan grows inpatient and grabs Stevens shaft and starts to give him a hand job. "Ah Brendan! Fuck!" Ste bats away Brendan's hand and leans all the way down so their bodies are connecting. Slowly he plants kisses all over his neck and starts moving his hand down Brendan's body. He wraps his hand on his cock and starts moving it up and down and then stops at the tip to move his thumb over the pre cum. He crawls down and licks at the tip once and goes back up to Brendan's neck and licks him again and then moves his way to his ear. "Spread your legs out for me." Brendan knows what he is about to do. They have rarely done this; it's still something he's not entirely comfortable with. But Steven is gentle and has never pushed him to go any farther, but slowly they have worked on it and one day Brendan hopes he will be fully able to allow him to do everything to him.

He looks at Steven and Steven responds with a smile that says it's going to be ok. So he does as he is told and spreads out. Steven continues to give him small kisses to keep him calm and moves his finger down to Brendan's entrance. He looks at him to get reassurance and Brendan nods at him but turns his head away. "Brendan look at me please. I promise I won't hurt you." With that Brendan focuses his attention back to his boyfriend who has now brought his finger back up to him. "Suck on it" so Brendan coats it up with his own spit. Steven takes his finger and moves it over Brendan's entrance and just barely inserts it into him. In one motion he sticks it right him. All he hears is Brendan moan a little and he sees him wince at the intrusion. "Just relax. You're so tight." He places his other hand on Brendan's cheek and looks straight at him while he starts moving his finger into his hole. He takes it all the way and slips it out only to do it again. "Harder." Brendan moans as he starts moving along with Stevens finger. Steven now inserts 2 fingers and gives the man what he wants. He pushes both fingers in hard as they reach his sweet spot and Brendan's hips thrust forward. "Oh fuck Steven!" Once he sees Brendan loosening up he puts in a third finger and starts to go faster, finger fucking him. Brendan starts moving to Stevens pace and lets his head fall back. "Oh god keep going. I'm gonna come Steven. Don't stop." Steven moves his mouth down and takes Brendan's cock. He matches up the pace and starts sucking him off. Takes him all the way down and sucks so hard his cheeks start to hurt. Ste ends up biting his dick at one point and Brendan glares at him. "You fucking bastard that hurt." Steven looks up at him and gives him a wink as he keeps going. The next second he feels Brendan's cum in his mouth and he swallows it all. He moves back up and licks Brendan's bottom lip. "Was that ok?" Steven looks at him hoping that he didn't push him farther than he was ready to. "It was. Now it's your turn." It was time for Brendan to get back into control so in one fluid motion he flips him over and gets on top straddling him. "Tonight it's gonna be rough." He practically growls as Steven looks at him and his eyes say he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

After they enjoyed their night together they ended up falling straight to sleep. Ste woke up earlier than Brendan, he assumed he was tired from work. So he gets up and starts getting his stuff together for his class and makes some toast for Brendan. After an hour Brendan comes out of the room wearing a dark suit and lies down on the sofa.

"I think I'm coming down with something."

"What like the flu?"

"Yeah feel weak and drained and I'm all hot."

"Yes you are."

"If I didn't feel like shit I would laugh at that Steven. So just know it was funny. Anyway I'm gonna drive you to campus today."

"Bren its fine go back to bed. You need your rest."

"My mind is made up Steven I'm taking you and I can stop at the shop to pick something up for myself. Besides I have some business to do at the club so I have to go out anyway."

There was no winning with that man so an hour later they were making their way to campus. Stevens class wasn't till 3 and they managed to get there at 2:30 pm.

"Great what am I supposed to do for 30 minutes Bren?"

"I don't know mingle or something." After Brendan said that tho all he thought about was what if he did start to talk to people and what if that led to Steven to become close to another guy and what if that led to Ste kissing another guy and what if...

"Actually just stay with me. I'll put the radio on."

Steven looked over at Brendan and gave him the hugest smile ever imaginable.

"I love you Bren." Brendan smiled at him and reclined his seat back "Pick a radio station Steven." 30 minutes of terrible music later Steven got out of the car and tried to give Brendan a kiss but he pulled back.

"If I have the flu I rather not pass it to you."

"I don't care. And really one kiss won't make you sick. They probably have some sort of stati...stat...umm."

"Statistics."

"Yeah that, they probably have some of that that backs up my claim. Now lean over and give me my damn kiss."

"Bossy." But he did as he was told, again, and leaned over while Steven stuck his head into the car through the window and gave him a kiss. He started walking away but stopped and turned around when Brendan called his name.

"Pick you up after class. Oh and Steven, I love you too idiot. Now scram."

* * *

"Ok class I am going to put you into a group of 5 so that whenever a test is coming up your group will get together and study. I may change them later on."

As the teacher was saying this in walked a couple of students who were running late, one of which included Kline, who Ste bumped into a day ago. Great said Ste sarcastically. Knowing his luck he would be stuck in his group. And wouldn't you know it? He was. Stevens group included himself, Kline, Marr, Rosalinda, and another girl that he didn't remember her name and refused to awkwardly ask again.

The teacher split them up so that they could start getting acquainted with each other. They all said a little bit about themselves to their group and they exchanged numbers in case they needed to set up a date to meet and study. Steven made sure to let them know that they were only to call him if they couldn't reach him any other way. When they asked why couldn't they just call or text straight away, Steven avoided the question and said just don't call. Class ended and Ste thought it didn't go as bad as yesterday and it was probably because the teacher didn't teach anything. As everyone made their way out Ste got stuck and just backed away so as to let other people go first, that's when he realized Kline was doing the same thing.

"Well aren't you a gentleman today?" Ste asked with a harsh tone.

"That's just the person I am Ste."

"I guess. Well I got to get going my ride will be waiting outside so I'll see you next time in class."

Ste awkwardly moved around Kline so that he could get out the door and once he was in the clear he booked it out of there. He looked outside and thought to himself how hard is it to spot a tall man with a mustache. Either Brendan was late or he is the best at these 'Where's Waldo' scenarios.

"Hey Ste you need a lift?" He turned around to see who it was but he already knew who it was going to be. Kline.

"Erm no thanks mate."

"Doesn't look like your ride is here tho. You going to be standing here for a while."

Now he was starting to annoy him. Not only would he not take the hint that he didn't want a lift, but he basically was saying Brendan was unreliable, which was true but only he could say that about him.

"It's fine it shouldn't be long anyway." Ste walked over to the steps and took a seat on them hoping Kline would just leave. He didn't.

"Ok then how about a drink? It'll be on me"

Ste was about to respond when he heard something or better yet someone in the background.

"Mate he will pass on the drink yeah. Steven. Car. Now."

* * *

**It's like I loved how I started the chapter and then it became awful at the end. I do hope y'all enjoyed it tho even if I didn't. I try putting in as much as Brendan in every chapter as I can, cuz I love him. If you have any ideas or anything y'all want to see in fic let me know and I'll try to put it in next chapter. Thanks! Review please =)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mate he will pass on the drink yeah. Steven. Car. Now." Brendan didn't look at him though, focusing his eyes on Kline instead. He chewed his gum obnoxiously and finally looked at Ste who was still seated on the steps, frozen. "I said now Steven." His voice was detached as he tilted his head to the side. Ste got up and gave Brendan a look that said _'you're such an ass when you speak to me like a child_'.As he walked past Brendan he shoved his shoulder into him and made Brendan stumble a bit. "Unbelievable" Brendan muttered and looked at Kline one more time before walking away.

* * *

Steven was leaning on the cars passenger side door waiting for Brendan to catch up and unlock it. He sighed deeply as he saw Brendan walking towards him. Ste noticed he was texting someone on his phone and not looking up. Brendan unlocked the doors and got inside, but Ste remained glued onto the spot outside. So he rolled down the windows and spoke through it.

"Seriously Steven. What are you doing? Get in."

"No. Not until you apologize."

"For what?" At this point Brendan was irritated and frankly confused. He didn't think he did anything wrong, but then again his mind works differently than other people.

"For making me look like I can't think for myself!" Yep he was shouting. "I was going to tell him where to stick it until you came and made me look like I can't do anything for myself. I was fine; you had no reason to even speak to me that way. I only walked over here to your car because I didn't want to start yelling at you in front of everyone. Then they would all think not only is his boyfriend controlling but he's clearly crazy himself!"

"You're making a scene Steven."

"I'm making a scene! You know what Brendan I'll walk home." He turned away from him and started walking.

"Steven! I'm not going to chase you like a school girl!"

"I'm not asking you too! Drive away!" Now there were quite a few people staring at them. Mouths open as if watching a train about to crash into another train.

"Whatever Steven. Enjoy your walk yeah." Brendan closed the window and sped off. Ste stared at him as he drove away and could feel his eyes watering. He got out his sunglasses he had and put them on just in case. He noticed people staring and one of the people in his study group came over to him. It was Marr.

"You ok?" She asked with a concerned look to her face.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Umm where you heading off to I could walk with you."

* * *

Ste pointed out the direction he was going and Marr was going that way as well. Her flat wasn't as far as Stes so when they got to her street she said bye and waved. Ste liked her she was nice and kept asking him if he was ok the whole time. As he was passing by the club he saw Brendan's car parked by it. At first he said to himself he didn't care and kept going but he knew Brendan was done with whatever business he had at the club that day. Brendan had texted him during class and said he was in the shop getting medicine and was going to the flat until his class was out. So why would he be back at the club? Well curiosity killed the cat. This is why Ste was now walking back towards the club. It was about 7:30 PM and it was darker than usual so Ste didn't see the cracked pavement when he tripped over it. He heard someone laugh from the top of the stairs. He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Cheryl! I could have hurt myself! It's not funny."

"Sorry love. It was kind of funny. You ok?"

"Yeah not my best day but I'm fine. No scratches. Hey what's Bren's car doing here? He inside?"

"Yep. He took my keys on accident so I was locked out of my flat. I had to text him to come back and now he can't find his own keys."

"Why aren't you helping him?" He asked as he made his way to the stairs.

"I was. But I stopped when he threw a stool at the wall and cursed at it. I for one did not want to see a fight between my brother and an inanimate object. I think I would root for the stool to be honest."

"Yeah so would I at this moment."

"Trouble in paradise love."

"You could say that." He got to the top of the stairs and leaned on the rails next to Cheryl. "It's like he can't control himself sometimes. He should know I don't see anyone else besides him. I just wish he loved me as much as I love him." Cheryl put her arm around him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Well you're here now so I'm going to head home. Been out here for a while. See that he gets home." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and makes her way down the stair.

"Wait Cheryl! How did you know I would even come back to get him?"

"I didn't."

As she was down the stairs she called out Stes name right before he opened the door.

"Ste, you will never know who much that man loves you. You are his life. He would die without you. So thank you."

"For what?" Ste asked. Knowing he hadn't helped Cheryl out in a way that warranted a thanks. Well except for a couple days ago where she broke one of her heels and Ste had to help her wobble her way back to her flat.

"For loving my brother." With that she smiled and went her way.

* * *

Ste made sure she made it to her flat and then opened the door to the club. It was dark inside; most of the lights were off. He didn't spot Brendan immediately. But a loud grunt alerted him to his location. He was under the table clearly still looking for his keys.

"Hiding under a table now Brendan?"

Brendan hadn't heard anyone come in so the sudden voice that came out of nowhere surprised him enough that he jumped up slamming the top of his head on the table.

"Ah fuck! What the fuck! Piece of shit." He got out under the table and stood up to look at Ste.

"Yes Steven that's exactly what I was doing." He led out a loud sigh and mumbled something.

"Well you hid in the closet quite well if I recall." Ste laughed at his own joke but didn't receive anything back from Brendan.

"Looking for my keys. I think I lost them somewhere under these sofas or something. Cheryl almost tripped over this afternoon and I threw everything on the table to grab her and now I can't find them."

"Well it would be a good idea too I don't know turn on the lights. But forget it look for them tomorrow morning I got my keys so let's just go."

Brendan nodded towards the door as he followed Ste out to the car.

"Bren open the trunk I'm gonna throw in my book bag and couple stuff in there."

He did and opened the driver's side door and then unlocked the passenger side when Ste got to it. As Ste went to seat down he heard a squeak.

"What the hell? Shoot Brendan I think I broke something you had." That's when he looked over at Brendan who was clearly avoiding eye contact. He reached and grabbed what he sat on.

"You didn't?"

"Yeah I did. You should have seen the look Frankie gave me as I bought it. Look am I forgiven."

Ste looked at the small bear holding a heart with _'I'm sorry'_ written on it.

"Yeah."

That's all they said as they drove home. Mid way home and Brendan's phone beeped. Both his and Stes cells were in the center console so Ste picked it up and read it out.

"It's Cheryl. She's asking if you found your keys."

"Obviously not. Tell her to keep an eye out for them tomorrow."

So Ste text her and closed Brendan's phone and leaned his head back on the headrest. They finally got home and Ste got out so quickly that his phone dropped out of his hand ouside.

"Oh for fucks sake! Can my day get any worst?" He got on the pavement and saw where the phone was. "Dammit it went under the car Bren it's on your side. Can you get it please while I get my stuff out the trunk."

Brendan laughed slightly at him and got out of the car and lowered himself to the ground. Ste closed the trunk of the car and went over to where Brendan was holding his phone in his hand. He didn't look happy.

"Steven, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Umm thanks?"

"You're welcome. But that's not what I meant. You sure there isn't anything at all that you might want to tell me?"

"What are you on about? There's nothing."

"Ok." Just one word. Brendan looked at him and then at Stes phone.

"Ok." Brendan said it one more time and handed Ste his phone.

Ste looked at him confused as he saw Brendan walk towards the flat with his head down. That's when he saw it. He had gotten a text message. **SHIT**.

* * *

**Don't hate me for putting a small amount of angst in here. But what is Stendan without a little argument huh? Please review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: *Waves* More angst in this chapter. Oh there's one part where you will be asking yourself a certain question and I will just tell you the answer is no they are not.**

* * *

The flat is filled with hostility. Tension. A lot of it. Ste walks in and throws his stuff on the floor while closing the door. He looks around the flat and doesn't see Brendan, must be in the bedroom. Ste takes out his phone and opens the text message as he goes to sit down.

**From: Kline**

_Great talking to you again. Can't wait till we meet up. See you Thursday._

Fucking jackass. He purposely made it seem like they were doing something Thursday. And it's worst knowing Brendan read it seeing how unbelievably jealous he can get. Maybe he is just grumpy and didn't even see the text, at least that's what Ste hopes.

"Oh had to text him back immediately huh? Can't have him waiting or he might think you're not interested." Brendan's tone comes out bitter and sharp.

"First Brendan, I'm not interested in him. Second, I wasn't texting him back." Ste was getting frustrated and he spoke before he actually thought it through. "And third, why did you go through **MY** phone." Wrong thing to say.

"I'm sorry I looked through your phone when it was already opened from when it fell. I'm sorry for reading a text from a guy I never heard of. I'm sorry for thinking the wrong thing but really I'm sorry for thinking that maybe, just maybe, I was enough for you." Brendan grabbed the whiskey bottle and drank it straight from the bottle. Ste looked at him and made his way towards him but Brendan nodded his head that told him to stop.

"Bren you know you're all I want in my life. I'm sorry I didn't mention him but he wasn't worth mentioning. We are in a study group together, teacher's bright idea thinking people learn better in groups. We exchanged numbers so we could meet up if we needed to study. I don't know why he would text that though we didn't even talk at all or agree to meet. I'm sorry ok. Don't get all upset." Ste wanted to move forward and grab Brendan to reassure him that he was 'the one' for him, but his stubborn boyfriend had a posture that clearly told Ste he was not in the right mood for comfort. Brendan put down the whiskey and walked past Ste to sit down on the sofa. He grabbed his own phone from the table and texted someone real quick. Brendan grabbed the remote and switched on the tv but turned the volume to low.

"Go to bed Steven don't you have class in the morning?" Still had a cold tone. Ste knew he had class early tomorrow but he wanted to go to sleep knowing they were ok.

"Yeah I do but it doesn't matter I can watch something with you for a bit."

"No it's fine. Just go."

"If that's what you want. You coming to bed soon tho right."

Brendan didn't respond just kept looking straight ahead at the screen. After awkwardly standing there for a bit, waiting for Brendan to say something, he turned away and went to the bedroom. "Looks like I'm sleeping by myself tonight" Ste said quietly to himself as he put his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

He was right. When he woke up there was no sign that Brendan came to bed. In fact there was no sign that Brendan even stayed in the flat at all last night. He looked around and saw nothing was moved. The kitchen was untouched, no pans or dishes were used. That's weird. He went into the kids room thinking maybe Brendan slept on floor there, but nothing was out of order there either. So he made himself some breakfast and waited hoping Brendan just stepped out a little bit ago and would come back in a couple minutes. It was getting time for Ste to start heading to class if he was to make it on time, but he didn't want to leave without seeing Brendan first. But it didn't look like he was coming back soon. He sighed and walked out of the flat and texted Brendan as he headed to campus.

**To: Brendan**

_Morning. Going to class. Are you going to come by for my lunch break?_

After he sent that he sent another one.

**To: Brendan**

_Or I can come by after class if you're at the club? Where did you stay last night? Love you. X_

He passed by the club on the way and thought about going in, but it was still clearly closed. It didn't even look like anyone had been there all morning. So he just walked to campus while checking his phone every few minutes. By the time he got to class he hadn't received anything back. He spent the whole 2 hours before his lunch break looking at his phone. God forbid the teacher called on him to answer a question, because at that point Ste hadn't heard one thing said in that class.

"Ok class take 30 minutes. When you get back we will finish up the lesson. It should only take about an hour so you all will leave a little earlier. Enjoy your lunch."

Ste checked his phone one more time and still nothing. Now he was pissed. He didn't understand why he was apologizing. Why he was the one texting. Why he was the one acting desperate. He didn't do anything wrong. Right? Sure he should have told Brendan about it, maybe. But it really wasn't worth even talking about. Not only that but he hadn't gotten the chance to even mention it. And even though he was getting mad, Ste missed him. Truly, truly missed him. He walked outside and found a place that was basically deserted. No one usually came by here. And luckily for him the place seemed to shit out all the noise. He sat on some steps there. At that moment his phone went off. In the excitement he almost dropped it again and he rushed to open it, fingers trembling. When he saw the name, his smile dropped.

**From: Cheryl**

_Hey love. I hope you're ok. Just wanted to let you know Brendan came over here early morning and he's still sleeping. So don't worry. I'll fix this. X_

**To: Cheryl**

_Thank you. Make sure he's ok. Love ya X_

He smiled, he was a little happy that Brendan stayed at the flat at night at least. He must have left early then. He browsed through his phone and text Brendan again. _'I'm pathetic'_ he thought to himself, but still texted away.

**To: Brendan**

_Good afternoon sleepy head. You must be really tired. I hope you get some good sleep. I know you been kinda under the weather. So yeah. I'll see you later? Love you xxxxxxx_

* * *

He shut his phone and leaned his head on the railings. This was never gonna work. He knew it. And he was sure Brendan knew it. But like always they both fought with everything they had to make it work. Clawing their way to each other. They had to claw out of a hole with dirt filled nails or bloody hands, but they always came out together. A little badly bruised and damaged in the process, but they healed themselves. Re mended their wounds together. And ended up in a better place, every time. But how much can 2 people, who have been broken so many times before, take before they become permanently in reparable. Ste wondered this and he slowly closed his eyes. Must have not gotten enough sleep last night. He was awoken by someone placing their head on his shoulder. His eyes sort of half opened and he squinted trying to figure out what was happening. He looked around and felt the weight on his shoulder so he looked over, and saw the best thing ever. There was Brendan in his blue buttoned up shirt and dark suit trousers, resting his head on his shoulder. Butterflies were everywhere in his stomach now.

"Hi. You know you really shouldn't fall asleep in a place like this. Some random psycho could easily get you" Brendan said to him in a very light tone, but kept looking ahead as he slowly moved his head off his shoulder.

"Yeah I think he already did."

"Oi you calling me a psycho?"

"A bit yeah."

"Eh fair point. Anyway what you doing out here. You skip class or something?"

Bloody hell that's when Ste noticed the time. He didn't take a quick 10 minute nap. He ended taking about a 2 hour nap. How the hell did he not wake up in that whole time. Why did no one wake him up. Terrific I'm sure the teacher will believe this one he thought.

"No I went to the first half and must have fallen asleep out here for the second half." He mildly smiled to himself and looked over at Brendan.

"Hmm. Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Not really. Was missing something."

"Me too. I text you back but you didn't respond so thought I come look for you. Couldn't find you so I called and that's when I heard your phone and came over here. And what do I see you ask? You fast asleep with your phone in your hand. Cute really."

Ste looked at his phone and saw 2 text messages and 1 missed call. Look at that seems Brendan does care.

"So...are we just not talking about last night?"

"Steven if you want to talk about it fine but not now. I don't want to think about it to tell you the truth." Ste looked at him as he spoke to him and he looked irritated so he decided to leave it for now.

"Fine. Are we going then?"

"Yep. I didn't bring the car so we're walking. Yay." He did 2 little fist pumps in the air. When Brendan looked over at Ste and saw a blank stare he spoke again. "It's called sarcasm Steven. Obviously I'm not excited about walking."

"Really? I never knew that!" Ste said as he faked a shocked expression.

"Sarcasm?"

"Yep. Idiot." Ste got up from his spot and held his hands out to help Brendan up, which he accepted.

"I'm not that old Steven I could have got up by myself."

"Why didn't you then?"

"Didn't want to leave you hanging."

"Whatever you know you like holding my hands don't you." Ste was smirking like a little girl with a huge crush on the new student, the new student with a mustache.

"Whatever you say Bambi." Brendan winked at him as he walked away from the campus.

"Stop calling me that!" Ste shouted as he chased after him while hearing Brendan laugh at him in the distance.

* * *

Brendan had told Ste he needed to stop at the club to pick up some paperwork and the rotas. They were just about to get to the club till they heard Cheryl walking down from her flat.

"Hello you twos. What we up to today?"

"Nothing Chez. Going to the club to pick up that paperwork then back to ours." He paused for a second when he saw Cheryl get a stupid grin. "What's with the face Chez? What are you planning?"

"Oh not much. Seeing as you aren't really busy-" Brendan cut her off.

"Who said we aren't busy."

"Bren you just said you weren't doing nothing. And let me finish. I was hoping we could all have some family time together. It's usually only 2 of us. You and me. Or me and Ste. Or you and Ste. But never the 3 of us. Please? I rented a couple movies. You can pick if you want."

Brendan sighed and looked at Ste who by reading his facial expression their decision was already made.

"I'm in! And Brendan will be there too. You would only be lonely at the flat by yourself right?"

"Fine fine. Movie night. I don't know how I put up with the both of ya." Cheryl and Ste end up trying to high five each other only to fail miserably colliding their hands with their faces instead. Brendan smiled at them as they rubbed their foreheads. "I'm gonna go get that paperwork. Set up if you want Chez. I'll be right over."

"Wait up. I'm coming with you."

So Ste runs past him heading toward the club steps.

"You two are so-"

"Don't finish that sentence sis. Go."

Brendan follows Stes direction and hears Cheryl scream behind him "adorable!"

* * *

He finds Ste just sitting on a stool.

"Go on mate get your work."

"Don't call me mate Steven."

"Don't call me Bambi then."

"Oh it's like that huh." Brendan walks over to him and puts his arms on either side of Stes resting them on the bar counter. He gives him a quick kiss on the lips and bites on his bottom lip till Ste pushes him back.

"You trying to draw blood."

"Maybe." Brendan leans back in and kisses him again until Ste lets his tongue explore him. They are rough today just lips colliding with each other, tongues fighting for control, hands going everywhere.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Text message.

They both curse silently and put their foreheads together. They realize its Brendan's.

**From: Cheryl**

_No funny business Bren. Do that on your own time. Hurry up._

"Well that ruined that moment. Gissa sec Steven." Brendan made his made to the office and very quickly returned with a folder in hand. "Let's go then. Get this over with."

"Ah come on Bren it's gonna be well fun innt."

"No it's not. I can only imagine the movies she picked out. Look look I'm already getting a headache."

"Oh shut up." Ste pushed Brendans back and forced him to head down the stairs as Brendan huffed the whole way down.

* * *

Cheryl was prepared. She had popcorn, drinks (beer and wine), pizza, candy, the whole shebang. It looked like she had been planning this for a while.

"Party! Brady style! Boom!"

"Dear god don't say boom. When did you get all this ready?" She lightly tapped his nose with her finger and said "don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"You drunk already Cheryl." Ste laughed as she stumbled a little.

"I'm gonna go get a blanket."

"I'm not cuddling with you Steven if that what's you're implying."

"Who said I wanted to cuddle with you."

"You rather be with Cheryl?"

"You know he would love. Don't lie to yourself."

"Don't make me take that ring away from you Steven." And with that Ste smiled and ran to Brendan's old bedroom and grabbed a blanket that was in the closet. He walked back out to the living room and Cheryl was by the tv looking for a movie to watch as Brendan was laid out on the sofa with a beer in hand. They were clearly arguing about what movie to watch. Neither one of them getting the upper hand. Cheryl threw a DVD at Brendan and missed; even tho he was inches away from her. Brendan retaliated and hit her with a pillow. Ste walked over to them and Brendan got himself up to give Ste room on the sofa. Cheryl looked up and gave him a smile.

"Ste love since we will never agree on something. Pick a movie please. And no action movie."

"Steven no rom com either or comedy."

"No international ones either. Don't want to read today. And those subtitles are too small."

"Oh for fucks sake guys what else is there. How about a horror movie?"

Brendan and Cheryl look at each other but say nothing.

"Horror it is then. Get ready for terror. And screams. And blood. And gore. And-"

"Steven. Put the movie on and come here."

"Aww get a room you two."

"Shut up Chez."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read this and to all the reviewers if I haven't said it recently thank youuuu soooo much! Y'all are truly the best =)**

* * *

"This is an awful movie! Why did you pick this love?" Cheryl basically screams that out to Ste as she cowards under a blanket with barely the top of her head sticking out. Cheryl is on the end of the sofa basically leaning towards one side. Brendan is on the same sofa laid down taking almost all of the space, leaving a bit of room for Cheryl. While Ste is sat on the floor right below where Brendan is.

"You two idiots couldn't decide on a movie so I got stuck picking. Don't blame me that you didn't say no when I suggested it. I'm gonna be sick. Bren this guy puts you to shame. He's such a bigger psycho than you."

"Oi don't compare me to him! He can take the title for psycho. This is just gross. Who in their right minds thinks _'oh I know today I'm going to make a human centipede'_ it's just sick."

They continue to watch The Human Centipede. Well Brendan and Ste continue, Cheryl is now completely under the covers just asking them what's happening.

"He's pretty old ain't he. Someone could just knock him out. Too bad they are stuck together huh."

"Brilliant observation Steven."

"Shut up you."

"How are y'all two flirting during this?" It all comes out mumbled thanks to the blanket.

"We're not even flirting Cheryl." Ste crosses his arms and pouts. He tilts his head back to lean it on the cushions and stares at Brendan for a while. At first Brendan doesn't notice him staring he is to into the movie to care. After a while his eyes finally look down for a second and then back at the screen, but quickly they come back to staring at Ste.

"What's up."

"Nothing just looking at you. Anyone ever tell you how fucking hot you look. It's insane how good your face looks. I don't think it's fair to be in the same room with you, makes everyone else look really bad."

"Are you drunk?"

"A bit yeah."

Brendan leans down and gives him a quick upside down peck and smiles.

"Move over yeah." Brendan just rolls off the sofa landing on the floor beneath him. He shuffles up and sits down next to Ste. They grab a pillow from the sofa and another blanket they had and put it over themselves and lay back to watch the movie.

"Oh yay I get the whole sofa! Woop woop!" Cheryl pops her head out for a second to get more comfortable and then goes back under the blanket.

"Stop hogging all the blanket Bren."

"I'm not. It's barely even covering me. Besides I'm bigger than you, I need more of it anyway."

"Yeah you are pretty fat."

"Funny." Brendan puts his hand over Stevens mouth and shoves him onto the floor. Ste bites Brendan's hand and then tackles him to the ground.

"Ow that actually hurt."

"What? Did I just hear Brendan Brady say that hurt?"

Brendan just stays on the floor staring at the ceiling. Ste moves up and climbs on top of him, his legs straddling Brendan.

"What ya doing Steven?"

"What do you think?"

"No. My sister is in the room. Get off."

"But you look so fuckable right now."

"Yeah you're definitely drunk."

"How do people not just throw themselves on you. I mean look at you. Bloody hell you're gorgeous."

"That's an easy one. The psycho in me always beats out my looks. Now climb on off me"

"Kinky."

Brendan ends up shoving him off him when Ste started to grind on him. They get back into their spot and notice Cheryl is still under the covers but seems to have fallen asleep.

"Chez. You awake?"

She's knocked out. Wine does that to her. Brendan gets off the floor and ends up pulling her into his arms and carries her up to her bedroom. He's back within a couple seconds.

"That didn't take you long at all Bren."

"Well I wasn't gonna read her a bedtime story. What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Just the old man training them to be a centipede. I can't watch anymore Bren, can we just go to bed please? Cheryl said we can stay over.

"Yeah no problem." Brendan starts turning off the movie while Ste collects all the blankets and drinks left everywhere. Brendan grabs whatever else Ste couldn't carry and throws it away.

"Got class tomorrow?"

"Yep and I hate the people in it."

Brendan looks back at him as he is opening his old bedroom door. He raises his eyebrow at him. "Why's that?"

"I just don't fit in I guess. I mean everyone is around my age so it's not that but they don't click for me. I wouldn't ever go somewhere with them you know. But then again my boyfriend is the local psycho so what does that say about my taste."

"What you got another boyfriend on the side cause I'm not a psycho."

"Fine my boyfriend is the local nutter. Better?"

"Much. And don't worry about them you got everyone you need anyway. No one gets you cause you're not like everyone else. You're...umm let's just go to bed."

"No what were you gonna say?" Ste looks at him with his eyes shining and the warmest smile possible.

"You're special."

"Awww when did you get all soft."

"Don't make me take it back. Just get in bed yeah."

"Pushy pushy pushy." They both make themselves comfortable. Ste turns over on his side and Brendan moves over to him to spoon him. He wraps his arms around Stes stomach and gives him a quick peck on the back of his neck.

"Night Bren. Love you."

"Love you too. Now shut up."

* * *

It's chaos in the morning. You have Cheryl screaming that she overslept because she was having nightmares all night and has to get to the club to help out Jacqui. Brendan is on the phone because there were issues with the club deliveries. And then there's Ste who not only overslept but forgot to do his class assignment.

"Bren Bren you gotta help me."

Brendan shushes him and runs his thumb over Stes bottom lip and walks outside to finish the call.

"Cheryl! You wouldn't happen to remember some of your business stuff you learned in class."

"A bit. Why?"

"I need help on this assignment."

They both get themselves toast and look at the assignment and end up giving each other a _'what the fuck' _look.

"Sorry love I would only end up getting you an F. I gotta go, ask Brendan. Have a good day in class tho." She gives him a quick hug and runs out of the flat almost bumping straight into Brendan as he was coming in.

"Sorry Steven had to deal with that first."

"What happened?"

"We got the wrong alcohol and were low on stock so I had to speak to them and get them to deliver what we ordered asap. But forget that what did you need?"

"Help on hw. Again." Ste flutters his eyelashes and pouts knowing that will get him what he wants.

"That's not fair you know I can't resist." Brendan goes over and starts looking at Stes work.

"The least you could do is make me some lunch Steven since I am doing your class work."

After half an hour the work is done and Brendan is fed. Ste can make it in time if he leaves now but Brendan insist on driving him there so he ends up being early by 15 minutes.

"Brendan where you going?"

"Umm inside."

"Aww are you freaking walking me to class. What an awesome boyfriend."

"Shush you. I'm not walking you I'm just going inside."

"Ste smirks at him and runs after him. He catches up and wraps his arms around Brendan's chest. Brendan tries moving his arms but he is locked in by Ste. When Brendan stops Ste leans up on his toes and kisses him on the cheek. He unwraps himself and runs ahead of him. Brendan looks at him and walks in his direction with his hands in his pockets.

"Grandpa getting too old. Can't keep up."

"You just kissed a grandpa then. You're sick."

Ste pushes him and then grabs him again.

"You leaving me?" Ste pouts again and fakes a frown.

"Unfortunately. You gonna miss me?"

"You know I am. Are you gonna miss me?"

"Nope glad I get a break from you for a couple hours."

"Oi!" Ste punches Brendan on the chest lightly. "Fucking jerk."

Brendan smiles at him and leans down to give him a quick kiss. He is about to say goodbye when he sees a familiar face walking in their direction.

"Hey Ste! Ready for class?"

Ste awkwardly looks behind himself to see who it is. When he noticed him he looks at Brendan who is now giving Kline a death glare.

"Yeah mate I'm well excited for it." Irritation coming all out of him.

"We got a group assignment today so we will be working together."

"You mean me you and the other 3 people remember."

"Yeah yeah sure." His focus flashes over to Brendan now. "Hey I remember you. The names Kline. Nice to meet ya." Kline extends his hand to Brendan. Brendan just stares at him but doesn't remove his hands from his pocket.

"Is it? Names Brendan. Now do you mind I was kind of talking to him here before you interrupted."

"Oh sorry mate. I'll see ya inside Ste." Kline walks in between them and suddenly trips. "What the hell mate?"

Ste looks down and notices Brendan just tripped him and looks quite amused.

"Oops." As Kline gets up from the floor and starts walking away Brendan calls him again. "Don't call me mate again yeah kid." Kline nods and goes toward his seat.

"Bren really."

"What? It wasn't on purpose. Honestly."

"Liar."

"I know. Get in class don't want to make you late. I'm gonna be at work when you get out so just text me when you're out to let me know where you going."

"I can come after class if you want."

"Yeah pop in I'll be doing paperwork so just find me in the office."

"I'll text ya. Ok ok Bren now you're distracting me. I'll see ya."

"Ok go on."

Ste just keeps moving side to side not moving towards the classroom.

"Any second now Steven."

Ste steps forward to Brendan and places his arms around Brendan and puts his head on his chest.

"I love you so much. You know that right."

"You drunk Steven."

"No just wanted to say it."

"And I'm the crazy one in this relationship. Yes I know Steven." Brendan squeezes him tightly and then separates them. "Now scram I don't want to be blamed for this."

"Fine. You don't have anything to say?"

"You're my life Steven you know that. Oh god what are you doing to me."

"You love it. Bye you. Oh and by the way anyone ever tell you how warm you are."

"No one gets close enough to hug me to tell me that."

"Damn right they don't. You're my property."

"Yeah yeah everyone knows that. See ya." Brendan walks away and Ste keeps staring at him till he can't see him anymore.

"Ste can you move your blocking the door. Oh and your boyfriend is freaking hot. I can only imagine what he's like in bed."

"Oh shit sorry Marr. And isn't he?" Ste moves aside so she can enter.

"Wait don't you dare start thinking about him! Get him out of your mind!"

* * *

**This chapter was the death of me, I had it half written for days. Oh and I have watched The Human Centipede and if you never watched it I would say keep it that way. Reviews are welcomed =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm going to sound like a broken record but thanks again to everyone who has read/fav/reviewed this fic. I gotten quite a couple of follows recently for this one so that made me get back to writing it. Please enjoy =)**

* * *

Tick tock. Tick tock. Time seems to move at a snail's pace when you're bored out of your mind. Stes group members are going on and on about what topic they should use for their project while Ste stares at the clock. He hasn't thrown out any ideas into this discussion. The only time he spoke is when his pen magically went flying across the room and he said _"oops"_ as it hit a student's head. He made an enemy that day. Now here he sits tapping his pen annoyingly not giving a fuck if people are giving him the evil eye.

"Ste can you stop that please." The teacher gives him a look that you give a child.

Ste gives out a small grunt as his response and purposely slams the pen a little harder than normal.

"Happy now?"

"Yes thank you."

Obviously she didn't pick up on Stes attitude there. Things just kept getting more boring every second. He hears the group mention something about Van Gohn, but he just tunes them out again. Their all talking and laughing every couple minutes but Ste doesn't join in. He feels awkward and uncomfortable with them and he has no idea why. He's not like this with his usual friends. And he is definately not like this with Cheryl or Brendan. Brendan. Light bulb goes off in Stes mind and he takes his phone out and goes looking through his contacts. Bingo.

_To:Brendan_

_Please just take me out of my misery._

_3:42 PM_

He doesn't pocket his phone cause if he knows Brendan at all he will get a text within the next minute. Beep beep.

_From: Brendan_

_Not until you take me out of mine. Deal?_

_3:43 PM_

_To: Brendan_

_Deal! Something wrong over there?_

_3:43 PM_

_From:Brendan_

_Cheryls running this promo tonight and it makes no sense but she has me putting up posters and banners. I ripped one of her posters just as a fuck you._

_3:44 PM_

_To: Brendan_

_Lol Bren! She's gonna be pissed!_

_3:44 PM_

_From: Brendan_

_She is pissed I had to make the excuse of supervising the new barman as he unloads a delivery before she killed me in the club._

_3:44 PM_

_To:Brendan_

_New barman? When did you hire someone new?_

_3:45 PM_

_From: Brendan_

_I didn't even know we had a new guy until today. Cheryl hired him for temp work._

_3:46 PM_

_To: Brendan_

_Sureee_

_3:46 PM_

_From: Brendan_

_Steven really? What am I doing right now? I'm texting YOU. Im not even paying attention to him. In fact he just dropped a crate and I didn't even notice. Ok?_

_3:48 PM_

Ste was about to text him back when he heard his name being called. He had forgotten he was still in class. Marr was leaning over to him and whispering so that no one heard them.

"Ste get off the phone. You been texting the whole time. I get you boyfriend is hot but we could use your insight in this."

"Sorry. What's the topic?"

She went over what they picked and he started taking notes. He actually put in a couple of ideas and for the first time he got into the class work. That's when he realized he forgot to text Brendan back so he pulled out his phone real quick and texted Brendan back.

_To: Brendan_

_Sorry Bren they wouldn't leave me alone bout helping them with this group project. Still ok for me to come by the club afterwards right? X_

_4:25 PM_

_From: Brendan_

_No bother. Yes still ok. Can you actually stop by the shop before you come over?_

_4:27 PM_

_To: Brendan_

_Yeah sure. What you need? Don't tell me condoms? ;)_

_4:28 PM_

_From: Brendan_

_Get your mind out of the gutter Steven. Need you to pick up some rolls of tape. Cheryl refused to let me leave thinking I won't come back. And she's right._

_4:39 PM_

_To: Brendan_

_Spoil sport. I'll get like 3?_

_4:40 PM_

_From: Brendan_

_Perfect. Get back to your class work. See you in a bit. Love you. X_

_4:45 PM_

_To: Brendan_

_To right you will. I love you too. Xxx_

_4:45 PM_

* * *

Ste closed his phone and got back to his group work with a huge smile on his face. 15 minutes later and it was time for their break. Brendan obviously was stuck at the club so Ste didn't really have anyone to be with so he went to the student lounge and just took a seat at the back but his group went and sat with him to discuss the project a little more.

"Guys I don't mean to sound like I'm a slacker but can we use this break as a BREAK from work." Ste said in a genuine voice. He really just wanted to clear his head. Luckily for him his group members all happily stopped discussion about their project and started talking about their lives. Marr suggested that they should all go out somewhere after class and everyone seemed excited for it. Ste was not.

"Umm I would love to, really I would." Flat out lie. "But I have to help with something at the club after class."

That's when Marr opened her big mouth. "Oh Chez Chez right.?" Now everyone turned to look at him.

Ste thought a little and wondered how she knew but then quickly realized Chez Chez was basically the only club in Hollyoaks and she had seen Brendan. She must have gone to Chez Chez before and known he's half owner of the place.

"Yeah apparently they are doing some promotions and need me help."

Now Kline spoke up as well. "Do you work there?"

"No. I used to. But I'm close with the owners."

"FREE DRINKS!" They said in unison.

Stes jaw dropped as he thought to himself I ain't giving y'all shit. He just flatly said "No."

"Come on Ste. They won't mind a couple of beers and vodka."

"I can ask. Maybe get y'all one free drink but I'll see." Ste wasn't gonna ask.

Their break finished and they went back to class for the remaining time. They got out at around 7:15, a little later than usual. Stes group was deciding whether to go straight to the club or meet up later. They chose to go get some food first and then go over to the club. They invited Ste but he declined and said he would see them later. He practically ran out of there. He went to Price Slice first and bought the tape and some candy for himself then made the short little walk to the club and headed to the upstairs bar where he saw Cheryl behind the bar.

"Hi love!" Cheryl's loud voice echoing across the room. It wasn't that packed upstairs as it was downstairs. But people were staring to show up.

"Hey Chez. Got the tape for y'all."

"Thanks." Cheryl walked over to him and took them off his hands for him. "Bren get out here!"

Brendan walked out of the office and looked over at Ste. "Hey you."

"Hiya!" Ste couldn't help but still get butterflies in his stomach when he saw him. Still looking gorgeous as ever even after working all day. Brendan walked over and grabbed a roll of tape from Cheryl and picked up a banner from behind the bar.

"Youre not scared of heights right?"

"Nope."

"Good come here I need you to get on the ladder with me to put this banner up. Chez refused to get on it."

So Ste grabbed the side of the banner and he and Brendan made their way up the ladder. Cheryl stood back and watched.

"I'll let y'all know if y'all are straight or not." All three of them laughed at that comment but didnt say anything about the obvious pun in the statement.

After several minutes and a lot of screaming about whether it was straight or not, they finally placed it. Cheryl had to make calls to the DJ and the staff so she went out the balcony door and disappeared.

"That banners not straight."

"Foxy! Nice of you to show up."

"Your side is off."

"What?"

"The banner. Your side is off. Go up a little."

So here they were dealing with this damn thing...AGAIN. But this time they finished within a minute and Ste and Brendan got off the ladder.

"What do you want Foxy?"

"Can I not just come here to see how my pal is doing."

"Cheryl's outside."

"I'm not here for Cheryl. Anyway how's your day been?"

"Actually it's been good. Today when I got here-"

Before he could finish Warren cut him off. "That's fascinating!" Warren then headed out the balcony door.

"Aww Bren you can tell me about your day."

"Steven I knew he wasn't going to let me finish. Nothing has happened in my day." Brendan then gave him a kiss on the lips and pushed him towards the office door while shouting at the new barman to hold the fort down. Needless to say Ste was fucked all over that office.

It was around 10 PM now and the club was packed. Ste offered to help behind the bar but Brendan said no.

"I'm not gonna ask a business owner to drop back to being a barman Steven."

"But you're doing it."

"Yeah cuz the business I own is a club. That's what I do. Now grab a stool and keep me entertained while I serve these damn students."

"Oi! I'm one of them!"

"Yes but I like you." Brendan leaned over for a kiss but Steven backed away.

"Aww Mr. Brady are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe."

"Well I don't really know you. Tell me a little about yourself."

"Really? I just wanted a damn kiss."

"Yes yes you can start from the beginning."

"Youre impossible. Names Brendan Brady. I'm 33. I own half this club with my sister Cheryl. You know her. I'm from Dublin. As you can tell from my accent. Umm 2 kids they live over there and I visit from time to time. I been told I'm a bit of the local nutter and that I have anti social tendencies. Also been described as a psycho. Anything else?"

"Are you single?"

"I will be if he doesn't give me my kiss already."

Ste laughed with a twinkle in his eye and leaned over the bar with his lips pluckered up. Brendan grabbed the side of his face gently and gave him a kiss. He stroked the back of his neck and then his cheeks. Their kiss was passionate and would have kept going if they weren't interrupted by a customer. Brendan grabbed Stes bottom lip with his finger and let go. "We will continue this later." With that Brendan went over to serve the customer. Ste spun around to take in the scene and saw his group members walking up the stairs. Kline lead the group and Marr was following closely behind with the other members a few steps behind. They went straight to the bar.

"Ste! Hi!" Marr was like an animated character right now.

"Hiya. Y'all made it."

"Of course. Took us longer because a few of us had to go home after we ate. But were here. How are you?"

"Good. Ta."

"What's this promotion?" Kline asked.

"Oh if you buy 5 drinks you get one free. It doesn't make sense but the owner that did it is like me best friend so I'm not gonna say anything." Ste smiled to himself as he thought of Cheryl coming up with this ridiculous promotion. He couldn't help but love her.

"So how about those drinks?"

"What about them? You could buy them mate." Ste looked over at Kline then back at Brendan who was at the other end of the bar with his phone out. He looked like he was texting someone. When Brendan looked up he made his way back to Ste. He glanced at Kline but didnt say anything.

"Foxy is coming by for a bit to discuss new business ideas and then he's gonna take over till close. So I'll be off in about an hour. You wanna wait for me or head back to the flat."

"Promise only an hour?"

"Yep maybe less. Considering its Warren his ideas will suck and I'll just veto each one within seconds."

"I'll just wait for you then."

At that exact moment Warren came walking up the stairs dragging his feet along the way.

"Brady I'll be in the office." He just gave him a wave as a hello.

"I'll be right back. Won't be long. Cheryl is downstairs if you get bored up here." Brendan was about to walk out from behind the bar but stopped and grabbed a couple bottles of liquor. He mixed up a couple of them and made a good looking beverage. It was very colorful. He put a straw in it and placed it on top on a napkin while he slid it over the bar to Steven. "The names Brendan. Nice to meet you. This one is on the house Bambi." Brendan winked and came from behind the bar. As he passed Ste he lightly touched Stes back and went into the office. Stes smile was so big even he thought he looked crazy. Before the group could pester him again about the free drinks he grabbed his own and rushed down the stairs hearing all of them yelling out his name. Time for him to play the avoid game hoping Brendan would be done before he had to deal with these dummies.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: *Waves* Sorry about taking forever on this. Not the best chapter but enjoy =]**

* * *

"Steven! Steven!" Brendan starts shouting for him as he walks down the stairs. A couple minutes ago he had finished his meeting with Warren and expected to walk out to Ste waiting for him at the bar. He didn't even take the whole hour he thought he would. In fact he was done in 30 minutes. Brendan doesn't spot Ste by the bar and just sees students everywhere. The club is so full that he can barely move around. Some random girl tries to grab him to dance with her. Her hands are huge and Brendan thinks she's trying to crush his hands, on purpose.

"Sweetheart I'm taken. You mind?" Brendan removes her hand from his. She then grabs him around the neck. "Seriously? Do you not know the meaning of NO?" She gets the hint and leaves him this time. He remembers telling Steven if he got bored to go downstairs where Cheryl will be so he decides to go check. As he makes his way to the stairs he sees that classmate of Stevens. He doesn't remember the name but he knows he didn't like him in previous occasions. Brendan ignores him and continues to go down the stairs. It's smaller down here so there's less people but it's still a little crowded. Cheryl's not behind the counter but there is a barman passing out drinks to people sitting on the tables. Brendan goes behind the bar and takes out his phone to text him. But knowing Steven he won't even feel the vibration to let him know he's texting. He leans on the counter and feels something tugging on his trousers. He looks down and sees a hand pulling on his leg. "Don't fucking touch me!" He moves back and then Stes face comes out. The light shining on him. "Hiya!"

Brendan looks at him confused and doesn't even know where to begin. "Umm you wanna tell me why you're under the bar Steven?"

"Playing forts."

"Right. You coming out now then?"

"Yeah sure sure. Erm you don't see those people that were around me earlier there right?"

"There upstairs why?"

"Are you done with your meeting?"

"Yeah but-"

Ste interrupts and gets up from behind the bar. He grabs Brendan's wrist and practically drags him out of there. They slam into so many people on their way to the door. Ste shouting "Sorry" every second. As Brendan keeps shouting "let go Steven!" He gets ignored of course. They make it outside but Ste keeps his hold and drags him further away. Finally Brendan actually uses force and stops them both. He looks down at his wrist and its red from how hard Ste was holding it.

"You wanna tell me what that was about. Oh and thanks for this by the way." He motions to his hand which now is red.

"Sorry Bren. I just didn't want to deal with me classmates anymore."

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Brendan passes him and heads in the direction of the flat. Ste follows right behind him.

They make it back to the flat and Brendan takes a seat on the sofa. Ste goes to the kitchen and looks for some snacks. He grabs some gummi bears, sour patch kids candy, and trollies peachy O'rings. He goes over and sits next to Brendan.

"Gummi bear?"

"Why are you calling me a gummi bear?"

"No do you want one?"

"Huh?" Brendan finally looks over to see Ste holding out the bag. "Oh sorry didn't see you grabbing them. You got a sweet tooth today?" He reaches into the bag and grabs a few.

"Yeah kind of. I love me some sweets." Ste smiles at him and looks down into the bag to find the red gummi bears. His favorite.

"I love you." Brendan says very quietly. Ste hears him and smiles as he keeps looking down.

"Tell me something I don't know." Brendan hands him a red gummi bear he had. Ste takes it from him and his eyes are shining. "I love you too." They sit in silence as Brendan flips through channels trying to figure out what to watch. There is nothing on at this time. Ste finally stops him and takes the remote. Brendan grabs the Peachy O'Rings and starts eating them as Ste looks for something. He settles on 'My Fair Wedding With David Tutera'.

"I don't want to watch this."

"I barely put it on!"

"I can tell from the title that I don't want to watch it."

"Oh shut up." Ste continues eating his candy. Brendan moves over so that he can use the arm rest and puts his legs on the table in front of him. He motions for Ste to move over. He moves his arm so that Ste can fit right next to him.

"So what exactly is this Steven?"

"Well you got couples that are about to get married but their wedding plans are horrible. Like their ideas and stuff. Usually cause their out of money tho. So this guy David comes in and gives them like a proper wedding. The works. The ceremony, reception, dresses, jewelry, venue, food, cake, everything! Like its a dream wedding."

"Yeah I don't want to watch this."

"Will you watch it for me tho."

"I'm here ain't I?"

"Good." Ste leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Brendan looks over at him and plants his lips on Stevens. It's slow and passionate. Not rushed. Just gentle. They break away and Ste runs his finger over Brendan's lips. He winks and they go back to watching tv.

"Wait those are their decorations?"

"Yep. Well she wanted an underwater style wedding."

"It's stupid. And weird. Only thing I like is that it has blue in it."

"Me too. I think I would do like all black with blue lights. Or no no actually that's way to dark. All white with blue lights."

"I like your second idea better but not the light part."

"Well where would we add the blue in?"

"I don't know. Those things you put in the center of a table. Or dark blue suit jackets."

"That works. Would we do ceremony with reception?"

"Depends. No church wedding. Obviously." They both say obviously together.

"We could always have it in the backyard actually. It'll be small and just family."

"I like that."

"Best man? Bridesmaid?"

"I don't think that works here. I'll take Cheryl as my best...woman? What would I call that?"

"Umm let's call it best sister? I think Amy will be my best something. We'll figure it out."

"Yep." Brendan turns his attention back to the tv and Ste steals a Peachy O'Ring from him.

"Bren?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me your left hand?"

"What for?" He's not looking at him but gives Ste his hand without glancing at him. Ste puts the candy ring onto Brendan's ring finger and waits for the reaction. Brendan takes his hand back and looks at it. He stares at it for a second and then places his hand back against the arm rest and relaxes back on the sofa. "Gummi bear please?" He smiles as Ste gives him the bag. Ste places his head on Brendan's chest and watches the show. He looks over at his hand and sees the fake ring on his finger. He knows this conversation won't be mentioned again. The ring will be gone before the night is over.

* * *

Ste wakes up on the couch the next morning relieved that he doesn't have school for a week. Unfortunately though he has an assignment that requires him to attend a seminar discussing business. There are 3 that the teacher mentioned but he could pick another form of a seminar if he wanted. She mentioned that he could attend a business meeting if someone would allow him to sit in on one. Or he could even do an interview with a business man. Ste automatically smiled and quite confidently said he would do the interview. She asked for the name of the person he would be interviewing and what his title was. "Brendan Brady. Owner of Chez Chez."

"Oh come on Bren. I need a good grade on this in order to get an A in this class. Please?"

"Why didn't you ask me ahead of time before you gave my name? And besides why didn't you say Cheryl."

"Your name popped up in my head first. Like it always does. It'll only be a few questions."

"And she doesn't know I'm your boyfriend?"

"If she did she wouldn't have let me do this?"

Brendan crosses his arms and leans back on his chair. "Fine but come back during my break I got some deliveries coming in so I don't have the time right now." Ste agrees and has his hand on the door handle when Brendan speaks up again. "Oh and Steven stop using me as your class pawn. I might not always be there for you every time."

"Yeah right where could you possibly go?"

Brendan smiles at him and shakes his head. "Well you know me Steven."

Ste laughs at him and walks back over to him and kisses him on the lips. "Yeah I do. Always getting into trouble. But you better not leave me because of jail though." He wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. "You won't leave me right?"

Brendan tenses up and hugs him back but doesn't say anything.

"Brendan. You won't right?"

"Course not." Ste takes that even if he sounded uncertain when he answered. He lets him go and opens the door. He turns around before walking out and looks at Brendan one more time. "See you later yeah?"

"I'll be here."

* * *

"You ready?"

"Yep. How many questions you got?

"Just 3."

"Ok go ahead."

"Right. First question. Why did you pick this career?"

"Umm I like being my own boss. Never really liked taking orders from people so I figured if I became a business owner I wouldn't have to deal with all the bullshit of bosses. You can edit out that bullshit word."

"I will. Ok next is what did you want to be growing up?"

"Steven I wanted to be superman growing up. I can't say that can I?"

"Yeah you can. Go ahead."

"Well I wanted to be him because he was a superhero. Wasn't afraid of anything. Saved people and was a good guy." Brendan stops after that.

"Umm Bren continue."

"Sorry. I stopped wanting to be him though. He had a weakness. Not only that but the whole good guy thing just wasn't me."

Ste knows what he is actually referring to so he just moves on as he can see Brendan doesn't want to talk about it anymore. "Alright last one. What advice would you give to someone who wants to be a business man?"

"I don't know. Be relentless. I don't care what you think as long as the job gets done. Everything gets done my way. I'm always the boss even if I'm not there."

"And that's a wrap. Thanks Bren!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Don't ask me to edit it or anything."

"I won't."

"When's it due anyway?"

"Next week. But I got this whole week off so I'll just be at work till then. These last few weeks are gonna go by so fast though because all we have left to do is that group project and that's it."

"So you're basically about done?"

"About. Watch it's gonna go by so fast that you're gonna think that it was really only a day that passed instead of 2 weeks."

"I'm proud of you. You know that right?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Haven't quite figured out the ending but maybe 1-3 chapters left. I'm gonna try for 1 but gotta see if I can fit it all in. If not well you'll have to deal with 2 lol =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Warning this chapter is just pure fluff. I mean it...its almost sickening lol.**

* * *

"Ste wake up mate." Kline nudges him and Ste jumps up almost falling off his desk. He tries to get re focused again as now the whole class has turned and looked at him. He smiles and then slouches down in his chair from sheer embarrassment. The teacher continues with her lesson and then asks them to split into their teams to work on their group projects again. They all move their desks into a circle so no one is left out. Stes facing the door with Marr sitting next to him and Kline right across from him.

"Alright so we decided on a PowerPoint detailing our fake foam club right?" Marr looks around at the group and waits for their recognition.

Ste just shrugs his shoulder and nods. He doesn't care and he doesn't even remember this conversation.

"Yeah definitely. We need to start figuring out how we are gonna present it. I'm thinking first maybe like sketches of how it's gonna look and then maybe even take pictures of an actual club just to bring in some detail." Kline seems excited and hyped up.

Ste just nods in agreement again. He slowly starts blocking them out and stares through the window of the door. He's just about to turn his attention back to the group when he sees an all too familiar face. It's Brendan. It looks as if he forgot which room Ste was in cause he glances through the window quickly and passes the room only to come back into view a second later and motioning for Ste to come outside. Ste rises from his chair without even thinking about it till Marr grabs his wrist lightly.

"Where you going?"

"Oh sorry gotta run to the toilets real quick. Won't be long. Just fill me in when I come back yeah." Ste signals to the teacher that he is stepping out for a bit and then walks out. Brendan is leaning on the wall next to the door. He's wearing a white Tshirt with his leather jacket on and jeans. Casual. Ste likes it.

"What's up good looking? What ya cooking?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Heard it somewhere. Anyway what you doing here Bren?"

"Nice to see you too."

"I'm sure it is." Ste leans up and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek. "So?"

"You wouldn't happen to have my phone would you?"

"Ummm-" Ste pulls out his phone to make sure he didn't take his by accident "-nope this one is mine. You lose it?"

"Well I wouldn't be asking you this question if I had it would I?"

"Ok smartass. You wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Well you did take up almost all the covers, I was bloody freezing."

"Why didn't you tell me then."

"Eh you seemed peaceful I didn't wanna wake you."

"Aww aren't you the best."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Look can you ring Cheryl for me I can't find her and I need her to open the club up."

"Sure. Why don't you just open it tho." Ste flicks through his phone looking for her name.

"Can't find my keys either."

"God Brendan you are off today huh. Here. Voicemail." Ste hands over his phone to Brendan.

"Hey Chez. Look I can't find my phone or my keys to the club. I went to your flat but you must have stepped out. Can you go and open the club when you get a chance. Really appreciate it." Brendan hangs up and passes the phone back to Ste. "So what you doing in there?"

"Group project. Guess what they came up with. A foam club."

"Like a club made out of foam walls?"

Ste looks at him as if he just said the dumbest thing ever. "Not only have you lost your memory today but clearly you also lost your smarts. No not foam walls Bren like it's a regular club but at certain times they release foam bubbles all over the dance floor and so it basically covers everything. It's alright innt?"

"It's a stupid idea. Who ends up cleaning the place afterwards. Or better yet how much would it cost to constantly have to dispense these foam bubbles every single night."

"It's just water innt."

"No Steven. It like those bubbles you buy kids. The ones you blow and are iridescent. You need that."

"Iride what?"

"Colorful. See still got my smarts. But really tho it's not practical. Unless maybe you do it once a week. That could work I guess."

Ste smiles at him and Brendan knows he just helped him out yet again in his class work.

"How is it that even when you don't ask I still up helping with your bloody homework?"

"It's cause you love me too much."

"Right. That's what it is. Well I don't want to disrupt your learning so get back in there."

"Fine. Where you gonna go?"

"Back to the flat I guess. Look for my phone again and then I'll just wait outside for Cheryl to show up god knows when."

"Want me to come over after class?"

"Yeah if you want."

At this moment Stes teacher happens to step outside speaking on the phone. Ste freezes as he hopes she doesn't put a name to the face after his interview he did with Brendan and turned in. He got a perfect A on that assignment. She finishes her conversation and turns to look at them. She seems to be focusing on Brendan for a while. Brendan clears his throat and speaks.

"Can I help you with something?" It comes out more angry then he probably wanted. Typical.

"I seen you around haven't I. Don't you own that club. Chaz?"

"Well I own a club but it's definitely not called that. It's Chez Chez."

"Knew it! My best friend had her bachelorette party there awhile back. And I knew you looked familiar."

Brendan starts to remember that party and hopes to god this isn't Liz who was practically throwing herself at him.

"I think one of my friends basically jumped you."

Ste all the sudden starts coughing like a lunatic. He raise his hand and says he's fine. "Chocked on me own spit there. Sorry." Ste glares at Brendan and gives him a look of 'you wanna explain.'

Brendan rolls his eyes and looks back at the women. "Oh yeah yeah. You gals ruined quite a lot of my glasses."

"Sorry we were proper wasted." That's when she glances between them. "You two know each other?"

Brendan opens his mouth to speak but Ste hits him right in his ribs with his elbow, completely shutting him up.

"What the fuc-"

Ste hits him again and almost laughs when Brendan quietly shuffles to the other side of Ste and mumbles 'ouch' to himself.

"Sort of."

"Wait isn't your name Brendan? You interviewed him didn't you?"

"Yeah funny story. I know his sister right. And she was able to get me the interview with him. Well he started asking me about my credentials and he came by here to offer me a job as a manager in his club."

"I did what?!" Brendan suddenly seems to have forgotten the pain in his ribs as he jumps back into the conversation.

"That's terrific! See this class has really helped hasn't it. It's pretty usual for a businessman like yourself to come locate a potential employee but Ste must have made a great impression."

Ste looks at Brendan and pleads with his eyes to go along with him. Brendan gives him a annoyed face and then sighs.

"Yes he did. The moment he came in I knew we would be together...working together. He has a lot of potential. Good personality which works well in my business. He's very flexible...and in this field you have to be considering the odd hours. And well-" Brendan looks him up and down "-I think the clientele would love him."

"I'm really proud of you Ste. You should consider the offer."

"Maybe. I think we need to discuss it further before I rush into things. You know still got the deli to deal with."

"Good point. Well I'll leave you two to finish off. Don't take too long as you need to participate in the group assignment. Nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Brendan gives her his winning smile and Ste sees her blush and head into the classroom. Once the door closes Brendan stares at Ste. "Again? Really?"

"Sorry Bren I couldn't say oh yeah this is my boyfriend. She would have given me an F."

"Unbelievable. And for the record I would never hire you as a manager. The last time I gave you a task like that you ended up giving Warren a paycheck of 50,000 grand."

"Simple mistake. I added the hours wrong. Besides he didn't cash it."

"Surprisingly. Look I'm gonna go. Think I'm getting a headache. I'll see you later though." Brendan gives him a small kiss. "See ya."

"Bye."

* * *

"You're impossible! For the last time no!"

Ste hears shouting as he walks into the club and makes his way up the stairs only to see the two siblings going at it.

"Why don't I get a say in this?"

"Cause it's my club and I said no. So drop it."

"No I'm not dropping it! You know the publicity we will get with this photo shoot."

"Yeah I do. None! Like the last 2 times you done this and we got nothing. Not to mention we had to shut down the club for the day and lost all that money. So again...NO!"

"You know what-"

"Do you not get the meaning of no. Get it through your thick head."

Ste rushes to Brendan and grabs his arm and drags him out of their again before Brendan says something worst that he will regret. Brendan doesn't struggle this time as he lets himself be dragged away.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. My head just hurts and everyone's voice is making it worst."

Stes about to say something but closes his mouth and just stares at him.

"No not your voice. I like yours." Brendan's eyes light up and he strokes his cheeks with his fingers. "Where are you taking me by the way?"

"Just shut up I'm kidnapping you for an hour." Ste leads him to a playground across the village. He practically forced Brendan to seat on the swings and he starts pushing him.

"No Steven."

"Fine." Ste sits in the swing next him and he starts picking up momentum. "Watch I'm gonna go all around in a circle."

"No you're not." Brendan starts slightly moving his swing as he watches Ste pick up speed. After about 10 minutes Ste gives up and just moves his legs back and forth.

"I don't think it's physically possible to do it."

"You think?" Brendan gets up from the swing and grabs onto the chains of Stes swing. He leans in and kisses him as Ste wraps his legs around Brendan's waist. They stay like this for minutes just deep into the kiss. Brendan then pulls him up from the swing and starts to climb a small treehouse looking thing.

"Coming up?"

"Yep." Ste follows and sees the slides. "Are you actually gonna go down that?"

"Yeah come here." Brendan sits down on one slide and Ste takes his spot on the next slide. They grab each other's hand. "1...2...3." They both push off and go sliding down in record speed. Unfortunately no one must have told them how to brace themselves at the end. They both end up sliding right off the thing and roll straight onto the dirt below. Ste starts to laugh so hard that he feels he can't even breath anymore. He looks over and Brendan is on his back laughing right with him.

"Well we could have done that better." Brendan gets up and dusts himself off and starts heading towards a spinner. "Get on."

"Brendan if you spin this thing crazily I will never forgive you." Ste gives him his best evil face and hops onto the wheel. "I mean it."

Brendan gives him a huge smile and grabs one of the rails and starts running in circles as he spins the wheel. He picks up speed as the wheel spins out of control. He stops running and then just keeps grabbing the rail as it passes him and uses his force to keep it moving. It goes faster and faster and Ste is hanging on for dear life.

"Brendan! I'm gonna kill you!" Ste is screaming like he is about to die. Brendan slows it down and eventually stops it completely. Ste rolls off the spinner and nearly pukes all over the ground. He stares up at Brendan who is slouched over laughing so hard he has tears running down his face.

"Oh fuck that was the best thing ever Steven!"

Ste has never seen him this happy. He's so relaxed and free. His smile never leaves his face. The blue in his eyes shine so bright it's almost blinding. "Help me up. I don't think I can stand after that."

"Sorry." He's not sorry though as he lifts Ste up and dusts him off he's still laughing. "Ok what you wanna go on next."

Ste looks around and feels giddy. It's as if they have gone back in time and are relieving their childhoods again. Only this time they have made their own childhoods. No pain, no hurt, no sadness, an no loneliness. Ste feels like crying almost as this day will forever be engraved into his memory. Instead of all those times in his childhood where he would run to the park after Terry beat him and he would sit on a swing and cry he would replace it with this day. He would replace that image with Brendan's smile, with his laugh, with his playfulness. And he knows Brendan is doing the same. "Ohh the dome climber!" Ste bolts in the direction of this massive done shaped equipment. It's has a bunch of railing all intermingling and you're supposed to climb them and make it to the top.

"You could have picked something better Steven. We can both climb this pretty easily." They both could not. Ste slipped countless of times as Brendan had to keep him from falling. He held his hand on the back of Ste at all times making sure he didn't go falling off the thing. They reached the top and they both sat down and surveyed the playground. It was huge and Ste thinks why they have never came here before. It's perfect especially at night when no one's here and they can just have fun. He always knew Brendan was a child at heart. "Ok Bren your turn. What next?" Ste moves closer to him and wraps his arms around Brendan as he looks around trying to find what else they can do.

"Got it. Let's go." Brendan somehow drops in between the climber and Ste looks at him in amazement. "What? You just have to drop in between the empty spot."

"Why didn't we just climb up the empty spot then?"

Brendan and Ste look at each other and make a silent promise not to mention their moment of stupidity. Ste follows and jumps down and they squeeze through the dome. Brendan walks towards a crawl tunnel and crawls in.

"Brendan it's so small in there. We can't both fit."

"There's plenty of room. Get in here." His voice echoes through the tube. Ste gets on the floor and crawls in barely fitting in. Brendan drags him at one point and places him on top of himself.

"See there's room."

"I can't even move!"

"Shut up." Brendan starts kissing him on the neck and then sucking on it. He wants to mark him. He moves to the other side of his neck and does the same thing. Ste brings Brendan to face him and brings their lips together. Every so often Brendan bites down on Stes bottom lip. He pushes his tongue into Stes mouth. They break apart and their lips are red and wet. Brendan tries to move again without slamming his head on this tube and finds a decent position. Brendan presses himself onto Ste letting him feel how aroused he is. They begin to rub against each other, slowly at first getting faster feeling their bodies move simultaneously, the only thing stopping them from becoming one is their clothing. "If you keep doing that...ohh god...bren I'm gonna cum in my pants. Fuck fuck!"

"Then cum." His breathing is hitched as he feels his orgasm building. Ste is moaning and panting and thrusting into Brendan. They both become erratic in their movement. It starts to become uncoordinated as they keep grinding their hips together. Ste runs his hands down Brendan's body and digs his nails into his back. "Harder! Please. I can't..." Brendan places his arms against the tube to brace himself as he pushes harder against him. He pounds into him. Over and over. Ste grunts as his back slams into the tube. With one last thrust of his pelvis they both reach their climax and come. Their eyes completely connect, their breaths warming each other's cheeks, a slight moan escapes them both.

"Is this...why you wanted...to come in this tube?"

"No. I honestly just wanted to go through it."

Ste lays his head on Brendan's chest and stays there till Brendan finally moves.

"Come on. It's too fucking hot in here."

They both crawl out and sit back on the swings. Ste starts moving again and Brendan goes behind him and starts pushing him gently. They stare up into the sky and see the stars. Brendan grabs hold of the swing and stops it. He wraps his arms around his neck and rests his head on his shoulder. Ste leans his head back and gives him a kiss on the cheek yet again.

"Thank you for this Brendan."

"It was your idea."

"I know. But you made it come to life. I'll never forget this."

"Me either."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sooo guess what? This is the last chapter! I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who read this. It was my first fic so it really meant a lot to me that people read it. Thank you guys again. Enjoy =]**

* * *

"Just kill me. Seriously." Ste enters Brendan's office and throws his book bag on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Brendan moves from the file cabinet he was by and picks up Stevens bag and places it on the sofa.

"All these after school meetings to finish off the group project is doing me head in."

"Aww poor baby." Brendan wraps him with his arms and pulls him tightly.

"But we are basically done we just need to take some pictures of a club and that's it. Which brings me to this."

"To what?"

"I need another favor."

* * *

Ste and his group come to the club early in the morning before its open so they can take some pictures of the interior of the club. They all wait outside as no one is there to open it.

_To: Brendan_

_Are you two coming? X_

_7:23 AM_

_From: Brendan_

_We're almost there. X_

_7:25 AM_

A couple minutes later Cheryl and Brendan come into focus as they round the corner. She is stumbling on the ground with her platform high heels and holding onto Brendan. He says something to her and then signals to Ste that he will be right back. The group watches as Brendan picks up his sister and carries her up the stairs to her flat. He comes back down a little but later throwing the keys up in the air and catching it.

"Thanks Bren!" Cheryl screams from her flat.

"You're welcome!" Brendan screams back.

He walks across the street and fiddles to open it. Ste shuffles through his group and plants a massive kiss on Brendan's lips. The keys drop and Brendan snaps his fingers ordering someone to pick it up. All 4 of them reach for it and Marr ends up grabbing them first then hands them back to Brendan who is still being kissed by Ste. She can't take her eyes off them. Brendan leans back so Ste can stop and he gets the door open.

"Don't touch anything ok." Brendan gives all of them a look that says 'I'll kill any of you all if you break anything.'

They all slowly move inside trying not to even touch the walls. They climb up the stairs and settle in the center of the room.

"Well go ahead. Do whatever it is you need to do. Be in my office if you need me Steven."

"Thanks Bren." Ste smiles at him and walks over to the group as they set up. They are in there for about an hour when the lights turn off.

"Bren! What happened?"

Brendan walks out of the office a second later and doesn't say anything as he makes his way down the stairs. Minutes pass and the lights come back on.

"Sorry that light box keeps messing up. Are you about done? Staff about to come in to do the deliveries."

"Yeah maybe 30 minutes more."

"Let me know when you finish." He kisses him on the cheek and goes back in his office. Marr slides next to Ste.

"Aww y'all two are so fucking cute!"

"Ta. I love that man with all my heart. He is my heart."

"I can't even take the cuteness." She jabs him with her elbow and goes back to work. Ste blushes a little and sees Kline look over at him.

"What?"

"She's right. Y'all do make a cute couple. You could be blind and you could still see the love between y'all." Kline gives him a genuine smile. And it's not like he's flirting he actually seems happy for him. As a friend. "Come on let's finish this off."

They complete their project and the group leaves with plans to meet up one more time to practice for their presentation. He goes and knocks on the door to let Brendan know he can get back to work. Ste walks in and sees Brendan deep in concentration.

"What you doing?"

"Rotas. I don't know why but I'm awful at them."

"I can help."

Brendan lets him take over as he knows Ste is great at doing the rotas. He doesn't understand how but he knocks it out in less than 5 minutes every time and there is never a mistake in them. Ste finishes it and ends up helping Brendan with more paperwork. Brendan slowly explains to him how to do some of the harder stuff and Ste picks it up fairly quickly making only a few mistakes along the way.

"When did you get good at this?"

"I guess this class actually helped."

"Guess so. When you gotta go back to the deli. You haven't been there in weeks."

"About that. I was kinda thinking of hiring a manager to take over. I don't really wanna be there anymore."

"So sell it instead."

"It's under your name."

"No it's under our name. I can put it up if you want."

"Yeah go ahead. Sell it."

"Done. So what are you gonna do then."

"Well..."

Brendan already knows what he is gonna say and smiles. He has been wanting Ste to ask for years. "Yes Steven. I'll get Jim to make up the new papers."

"You serious?"

"Yeah you know I always wanted to you be co-owner with me. Youre here all the time anyway."

"Thank you! Thank you! I promise I would disappoint you." Ste slams right into him and hugs him tightly.

"You can never disappoint me Steven. One thing though."

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oops."

* * *

"You'll be fine Steven."

"No no I'm too nervous. Forget it. I'm not doing it."

"You didn't go through months of coming to class to fail now. Look at me. You will do great. You always do great. No one in there is smarter than you. No one in there can capture a room like you. You Steven are the best thing to ever happen in this world. Now get out of my car and finish this semester."

Everything goes well and Stes group end up with a perfect 100 for their assignment. His teacher gives everyone their averages and Ste finishes his class with a 93. He can't stop smiling, his cheeks start hurting after a while but he still smiles away. When class ends he says bye to his group members and walks out with his head up high. As he turns the corner he bumps right into Brendan.

"What are you doing here?"

"You really think I was gonna miss that."

"Bren you watched me present."

"Yep."

"What did you think?"

"Perfect. Like always."

* * *

School is over for Ste and he now concentrates on working side by side with Brendan. He goes to the office and checks his emails very quickly. One email catches his eyes. It says that his certificate for completion is getting sent to him through the mail. For the first time he feels proud of himself. He did it by himself, except from help from Brendan, but he expected that. He knew Brendan would do anything to make him succeed. They may argue and fight and stop talking to each other. But they would do anything to make sure the other is happy. Ste runs out the office and jumps right on the back of Brendan as he was leaning down to pick up a crate. Brendan isn't prepared for it and he loses his balance as they both go crashing into the ground. Cheryl and Warren who were behind the bar start laughing at them. Even some of the other staff laughs at them.

"What was that for?" Brendan just pulls himself up into a seating position as Ste stays lying on the floor.

"My certificate is coming in the mail Bren. I fucking did it!"

"Congratulations love." Cheryl shoots him a huge smile and does some sort of fist pump as Warren gives him a thumbs up.

"Congrats Steven. But I knew you would were gonna pass. Now help me up."

"Aww old man."

"I'm not old I just got pushed onto the floor and braced your impact."

"You calling me fat?"

"You calling me old?"

"No."

"Then no."

Ste helps him up and they continue working. They work well together. Ste helps keep Brendan calm and Brendan helps make sure to keep Ste in line. This is where Ste has always wanted to be from the start.

* * *

Months go by and things couldn't be better for the two. They moved into a house a little farther than the flat but they just drive over to the club when needed. Ste ended up getting his driver's license back and now he doesn't have to rely on Brendan to give him a ride every time. As a gift for completing class Brendan bought Ste a Mercedes, in all black. Ste managed to scratch it within the week. He wasn't the best parker to say the least.

Cheryl invited them to dinner as her gift and she cooked all Stes favorite. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company. It's was a proper little family and Ste was the happiest he has ever been. The next day he woke up with a hangover and looks around only to spot that Brendan wasn't next to him. He is about to get up when he hears some shuffling on the floor. He leans over and Brendan is on the floor asleep. Clearly they both got to drunk and Brendan either rolled off the bed or didn't even make it to the bed. Ste showers and makes breakfast. He is joined by Brendan an hour later, looking much better than he first saw him. He's wearing a suit and Ste loves him like this.

"Morning. Or afternoon I should say."

"Back at ya. How did I end up on the floor?"

"No idea."

"I think you just have pushed me. Wanted the bed all for yourself."

"I probably did. Anyway what we doing today. We're both off right?"

"Yeah. I need to go buy another watch."

"Sorry." Ste thinks back to a couple days ago when he accidentally knocked Brendan's watch into the sink and tried to make it appear like it suddenly stopped. Brendan didn't say anything and Ste couldn't deal with the guilt he kept hearing the tick tock every second and admitted it was his fault.

"I dropped it in the sink when I was washing the dishes Bren. I'm really sorry. I'll buy you a new one."

"Steven I knew you dropped it in there. It's fine I wanted a new one anyway." Brendan gave him a reassuring kiss and asked what was for dinner.

"Can I come with?"

"No I'm just gonna go by myself when we both have the day off. Of course you are coming with me."

"Great. Eat your food I'm gonna go get ready."

They walk into the jewelry store and Brendan gets approached by a saleswoman and she leads him towards the watches and Ste walks around looking at all the shiny jewelry. He spots a necklace that is worth over $10,000 and his mouth drops. It's just a gold necklace he doesn't know how it could cost so much. He looks at the earrings and bracelets and then finds himself at the rings. He looks over at Brendan and makes eye contact. Brendan motions him over and asks him if he likes this one. It's an all-black watch with a leather band.

"It's mint Bren! I love it." He gently grabs his hand and then moves back to the rings as Brendan deals with the watch.

He finds an array of different styles but some are too much. He assumes the ones with diamonds are most likely for women. They are blinding. Ste moves over and sees these 2 bands that are all black with 2 diamonds on each side. Their perfect.

"Looking for something?"

Ste hits the glass case as Brendan spooks him from behind.

"Huh? No no was just waiting on you. You finish?"

"Yep done." He shows him his arm with the watch on it

"Looks well hot on you. Or maybe it's just you." Stes eyes still keep moving in the direction of the rings.

"So which one you looking at anyway."

"I'm not."

"Hypothetically which one are you looking at?" Brendan raises his eyebrows at him.

"Those two right there. The black ones with the 2 diamonds."

"Their nice. You wanna try them on?"

"Umm...but were not...you know?"

"So? You can still try it."

Without any other words Brendan gets the saleswoman to take the two rings out of the glass case. Ste is mesmerized by them. He is about to place it on his finger when Brendan stops him.

"Here let me. Left hand Steven."

Ste lifts his hand and blushes when Brendan slides the ring on his finger. Ste grabs the other one and takes Brendan's left hand and does the same. They both stare down at them and back at each other. The saleswoman smiles at both of them and says "Looks like they were made for you two."

"Seems like it." Brendan grabs a hold of his left hand with his own and whispers "you want them?"

"Wait really?"

"Yeah."

"What does it mean though?"

"Just a ring Steven. You like them right."

"I love them."

"Good." He takes both the rings and lets the saleswoman know he will take them.

"Wonderful. They already fit you two but we will get you new ones as these are samples. I got your finger sizes. Do you want to engrave them?"

"Up to you."

"Yes I want to but you better not write something stupid on mine Brendan."

"I won't I won't."

"Ok Ste what do you want us to put on Brendan's ring. We can fit about 3 lines so you got plenty of room."

Ste thinks for a little and then smiles. "Ok I got it. Umm I want it to say- _I found love, and love was you. Steven."_

"Aww that's beautiful. Ok Ste I got yours down."

Brendan looks over at him. "I thought you were gonna go all funny on me not all emotional. Now I can't use mine or people will think I'm an asshole."

"They already think that."

"Yeah but still. Now I gotta think of a completely different line."

Brendan has his hands in his pockets so Ste runs his arm through the empty spot and wraps around him. "Put whatever you want Bren. Whether it's funny or crude it doesn't matter because it's just you."

"Ok so Brendan what do you want to be engraved onto Stes ring? Again we can fit about 3 lines in his as well."

"Umm-" Brendan looks up as if this is a life or death situation. "Ok ok I think I got it. I want it to say- _Dear universe, thank you for my guy."_

"I like that actually Brendan."

"Actually no no scratch that. I don't want that."

The saleswoman laughs with Ste as they see Brendan shaking his head no. She rips up the paper and grabs a new order sheet. "I thought it was good. New sheet though so what would you like it to say?"

"Alright this one. Put this-_My life began with you. Brendan."_

"Aww Bren I'm gonna cry." Ste says it playfully but he feels himself tearing up.

"Love that one sir. Ok so Brendan's ring will say: _I found love, and love was you. Steven_. And Stes ring will say: _My life began with you. Brendan_. Do y'all want a date added to it? Sometimes people put the wedding date or when they got engaged."

Ste looks at Brendan waiting to see what he says.

"Yeah go ahead and put today's date thanks."

"Ok perfect. I'll write these up and we will give you a call in a couple of days when we receive your rings."

They both thank her and leave the shop. They get back in the car and start driving home.

"So umm Bren. Are we you know?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Of course! Do you?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Well then that settles it."

"Good good. I love you Steven."

"I love you too Brendan. More than you'll ever know." Ste leans over when they stop at a red light and kisses Brendan on the lips. "Can we go to Cheryl's flat please?"

"Yeah sure. Why?"

"Well I gotta tell her the news."

"What news?"

"We're getting fucking married!"


End file.
